Zelda's Darkness
by i-wish-799
Summary: Dark and Zelda must escape before the Hero arrives or Link won't stand a chance against Ganondorf. The only way is for them to break the connection between Dark and Ganon. They have found them in hard to solve situation. Dark isn't exactly okay, But Zelda has a plan. One one chapter left now, what will happen to our Heroes? ZeldaXDark MIdXLink
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- some had trouble figuring out the points of view. the first POV is Zant, the second is Ganondorf, the third is Dark, and the fourth and last is Zelda herself. and just a warning this story can be viewed as disturbing to some. it is rated M in case you didn't notice. anyways sorry about this interruption lets get on with the story.**

Zelda's Darkness

Zant watched as the whip bit into Zelda's skin once again. Her fair skin dripping with blood. Dark Link raised his hand readying the whip for another strike. As the whip broke the skin across her back I felt a shudder rip through my body. I had to step back and sit down before my legs gave out. I tried to sit in a position that did not show how aroused I actually was. I heard the whip crack again just in time to see the Fair princess fall to her knees. Mouth open in a silent scream. I smiled in pleasure at her pain.

The Dark lord stood and motioned to Dark Link to stop. I saw Dark's shoulder slump in relief. Was that a chore to him? If only my Lord would allow me the joy of torturing the princess. As Zelda was being dragged away I sidled up to the lord "my liege if you would allow me but one-" he cut me off with a simple shake of his head. "Please my lord if-" a bolt of energy threw me across the room. Once again I was denied my chance with Zelda. Oh how I wanted to break her. I was giddy just with the thoughts of what I would do to her.

* * *

Dark looked up at me, asking silently if he should stop. I flicked my wrist commanding him with the simply motion to continue. Zelda had once again tried to escape. Therefore a punishment of ten lashes. On top of that she tried to attack me, so I decided that today it would be fifteen lashes. I watched fight the pain. She was an amusing opponent. If she had learned to use her piece of the Triforce she may be a threat. She writhed in pain. Falling to her knee at the fourteenth lash. Dark looked up to me asking once again if he should continue. I raised one more finger. He uncoiled the rope and let it fly. The lithe leather whip lacerated the princess's hip. She gave a silent scream, refusing to scream for our benefit. I gave Dark the signal to stop.

He returned the whip to his belt. His shoulders slumped in what seemed to be exhaustion. I heard Zant approach my throne with another request to molest what was left of the princess's pride. I refused once again. She was my enemy and when she did not listen I had her punished. I found no joy in this, no pleasure. I was raised to never take a woman against her will. I could kill the woman, but never would I rape. This was the way of the Gerudo we were not afraid of death in fact we embraced it. But for a woman to be ravished in that way was simply not done. The last man who had ravished a Gerudo warrior in this way started a war that decimated almost all of his kind.

Zant had no morals such as these. The man was more than half crazed on power. When I found him he was already teetering on the edge of insanity. He had to be kept on a tight leash. Zant made a sound of protest to my decree; I built up a small amount of energy and flung him across the room. He stood and slowly exited the room. Poor man no self-respecting women ever went in his direction, he had to pay for his pleasures. As he left I saw him counting his money. What a pathetic excuse for a man.

I turned to face the small arena. Zelda was being placed in traveling shackles to be brought back to her prison. My Dark creation stood against a wall looking at floor. The Princess stared at him; he would not meet her eyes. I smiled at the exchange, he would harden with age. The Hero's Shadow had been one of my favorite pets during my first conquest; I had to bring him back. This one was different though, I wanted him to be more then a twisted reflection of the Hero. I wanted him to be a Hero in his own right, the Hero of darkness. Dark Link walked slowly up to the princess. He took a hold of the chains that held her and started lead her back to her cell.

She jumped on his back; she completely tackled him to the ground. My foolish boy, I chuckled softly at his idiocy. He quickly overpowered her, holding her fists down while straddling her mostly naked body. I still wondered where she got the dark stip of cloth that was now tied around her waste. She suddenly lunged using the only weapon she had left, her mouth. He was stuck there for a moment, but once she released his neck he jumped back, I could not actually see the exchange due to the mass of dark hair blocking my vision. Never trust a cornered fighter, they are always more dangerous. Once I saw that he was again in control of her I left the room. After all I had a stolen country to run.

* * *

Goddess why does he make me do this. After ten lashes the Princess still refused to let Ganondorf see her pain. I looked up at him pleading with him to let me stop, no luck. I uncoiled the whip once again, raised my hand and let the whip bite into her fair skin. I let the hip fly three more times, and then she finally fell to her knees. I had to blink back a tear before I looked up to my Master.

He signaled for me to strike once more. Next to the Dark lord stood his insane little pet Zant. I glared at him for a moment before I returned to my task. How I hated that man. He treated me as if he was better than me, but was he really? He was simply a puppet for The King of Thieves to play with. I was a great accomplishment of my Master. He worked hard to give me the life I now cherished. He allowed me to have a will. At least I knew I was a tool for the Dark lord to manipulate, the foolish Zant believed he had his own agenda. I gave and inward chuckle as Zant retreated from the throne, once again denied.

With the final lash I coiled my Whip, attaching it to my belt. I walked up to the princess. Using as much care as I could I took hold of her chains. I tried not to cause her more pain then was needed. She glared at me it was heartbreaking in way. Its not like I enjoyed hurting her. At first I could not look into her soul filled blue eyes, knowing they would be blaming me for her pain. When I finally looked at her, she refused to meet my eyes.

I lightly tugged on the chain, hearing the movement of her body as she stood. As I went to take a step I was thrown to the ground. I felt the princess's body moving to hold me down. With a quick roll I was on my back, looking up at her. Her Light Brown hair shone like copper as it fell around her face. She had a sinister smile on her face. Much to my chagrin my body reacted to the sexual position we were in, hardening and throbbing in need. her half naked body straddled me I wished we were anywhere but here in view of my Master.

Despite the joy of having Zelda sitting there staring wolfishly down at me, I had to overpower her quickly. The Dark lord would get suspicious if I did not quickly take control of the situation. I took hold of her wrists and quickly reversed our positions. I leaned over her, pinning her to the ground with my body. She tried to kick me, but my hips kept her from using her legs as effective weapons. She struggles with her arms, but I kept a firm grip on her angelic hands. I saw her stare into my eyes, stubbornly refusing to admit defeat. I saw the look in her eyes change, as a fiendish smile crept across her face.

She lurched forward, the huge smile on her face told me she was up to something. Before I could push her back to the ground I felt her mouth on my neck. Teeth biting into my flesh. At first it was the bite of a warrior who had nothing left to fight with. I felt it change; she lightened the pressure of the bite exploring the texture of my skin with her tongue. I held back a moan at the sensation. She felt the shudder that that consumed my body. I felt her smile against my flesh.

My grip loosened on her hands, she nuzzled closer to my neck. The princess kissed my neck, nibbling slightly. The feeling of her teeth barely touching my neck sent shivers down my back. Zelda bit once more, this time lower on my neck almost at my collarbone. She sucked at the flesh; I shuddered slightly and ground my hips against her. I let a small moan slip out. Hoping no one but Zelda heard it. At the sound of my moan she pulled her lips away from my neck. I wanted to beg her to continue but knew I could not, not now. I quickly slipped off of her, standing with a firm grip on her chains.

One hand reached up and touched the wounds on my neck. I felt the torn flesh; a shiver went down my spine. Zelda lay below me, smiling up at me in triumph. I wanted to teach her a lesson, to show her the power I held over her. I pulled at the chain lightly, silently telling her to stand. She complied though I could see her bristle in anger when a Moblin stepped closer, offering to take her to the dungeons. I shook my head at the beast, telling him I would take her down myself.

I made her walk in front of me this time. She strode down the hall proudly. It is amazing she can still hold so much dignity and pride even as she wore nothing but a scrap of black cloth around her waist. I knew her breasts were only barely covered by her light brunette hair. Once again I was acutely aware of my body's need for release. If only we had enough privacy for me to ravish her, I could have the proud princess begging on her knees. I would never take her like that, not in a place like this. As if she read my mind she tossed her hair in contempt for the dark gloomy dungeon passage we now walked through.

* * *

I sent a prayer up to the goddesses as I fell to my knees in pain. I guess I did deserve it. I ran away for the fourth time this month. The scars from my last whipping were just healing. There was a pause between lashes, I looked back to see Dark looking up to Ganondorf. I saw the King of thieves give the order for one more lash. I turned and braced myself for the next hit. I felt it open old wounds as well as create a new one. I opened my mouth, as if I were going to scream. The scream was stuck in my throat. I choked it down. Resisting the urge to curse Ganondorf aloud, I kept my insults in my mind.

I turned my body to face Dark Link. He leaned against a wall, refusing to meet my pleading gaze. When he walked in my direction he still would not look at me. I saw the guilt on his face. I knew he did not enjoy hurting me, unless I was enjoying it as well. His dark red eyes finally looked into mine, I could not stand the pain I saw in them. I looked away, refusing to meet his eyes again. I felt a gently tug on my chains; I looked up to see Dark facing away from me. A plan suddenly formed in my mind, the silly boy was looking away from the enemy. Then again between us the idea of enemy and the line between friend and foe was very blurry indeed.

I stood in a crouching position. Dark was about to take a step when I jumped at him. He wasn't expecting it, I easily took him down. As we fell together I landed on his back. Before I could get a secure hold on him he twisted under me. I had to work to maintain my position of dominance over him. I straddled his hips, smiling at the surprise and lust in his eyes. He seemed to almost smile when he realized how I was sitting. My grin only widened. At this moment I wished we were alone. How I wanted to torture this man until he screamed my name.

I felt his muscles tense but before I could brace myself for anything he grabbed my wrists. His hips thrust up as he twisted us both. I tried to fight this change of positions, he quickly over powered me. I now lay below him; he straddled me at the hips. My attempt to kick him was stopped by his position over me. I twisted my wrists and tried to pull them, his hands firmly hold them in a defenseless position. I would not admit defeat not to him. I looked into his deep red eyes; I saw the hint of amusement there. He thought he had won. Poor boy he forgot one thing, a huge grin suddenly consumed my features, goddess this was going to be fun.

I used all of my strength to lift my face up to Dark's neck. I saw a flash of confusion in his red eyes. I brought my mouth up to his neck. I quickly let my teeth sink into his flesh. The skin broke slightly, allowing me to taste his intoxicating blood. This bite was first meant as an attack but once I tasted the mixture of his sweet blood and salty sweat it changed. I let my tongue taste his skin. I felt his muscles tense as he held something in; a shudder went down his back. I smiled in joy at his helplessness. In his pleasure his grip on my arms loosened allowing me to nuzzle his neck.

Need to feel him touch me washed over me. I kissed his neck, over the wound I had just made. I nibbled slightly at his pale skin. I light shiver went down my spine as I heard his breathe hitch. I leaned in biting down on the soft flesh. This time I did not break the skin, but I did suck slightly on the soft salty skin. Once again I felt him shudder.

Before I had a chance to bask in the joy of my accomplishment his hips thrust against mine. I felt his manhood grind against me. I bit my lip in pleasure not allowing myself to make a sound. His warm breath caressed my ear as a small moan escaped him. The sound of his pleasure sent waves of sexual urges through my body. I wanted to do so much to the man that held me to the cold stone floor of my enemy's castle. I pulled away, knowing we had to stop. The Dark Lord could never know of our feelings. I felt Dark's body almost collapse against mine in need.

He quickly slid off me, standing above me. The way he moved reminded me of a cat, the agility and smoothness to his actions. I smiled first in pleasure then in accomplishment. By the time Dark looked down at me I was grinning, feelings of lust hidden behind my eyes. His hand went to his neck, I smiled again as a hidden smile graced his beautiful face. Lust smoldered in his eyes, he looked away and tugged on my shackles. I listened to his silent request and stood. I saw a Moblin step forward to take me, i felt my body tense in anger. Dark informed the Guard he would take me down himself. I let my anger subside.

I was forced to walk in front this time, at least the man learned from his mistakes. Is saw the guards around us look at me in contempt. I stood tall and started to stride down the hall. It was hard for me to feel proud of myself, to still walk with dignity, while I was barely dressed. I would be completely naked if Dark had not given me this small scrap of cloth. It was once one of his tunics but after what I did to it, it could not be repaired. I smirked in memory of that escape attempt. Ganondorf did not know where I got the cloth but he allowed me to keep it. He may be evil but he had respect for women. I was treated as a prisoner but he never let anyone take me by force. I fixed my hair with a toss of my head. I saw my room up ahead, how I dreaded to return to that room alone. If only Dark could join me, that was the only thing that would truly quench the need I now felt.

**A/N-**

**yes i know it is a bit messed up but this is how it needed to start. i personally enjoyed writing it, it was fun. anyways thanks for reading.**

**How did you guys like this?(review)**

**Please tell me…I cherish your reviews.**

**What was good, what was bad?(review)**

**How could I improve this?(review)**

**What are your thought on my story?(review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N once again for anyone having trouble with points of view it is. POV1 Dark, POV2 Ganondorf. thanks for reading. now on with the story.**

Zelda's Darkness

Zelda glared at me as I locked the door to her prison. It was one of the nicer cells. It had a bed, it was dry, and it actually had solid walls that gave her privacy. She even had the privilege of her own bathing room. When she was first brought back she was given her own suite but after multiple escape attempts she was brought here, I think she actually liked these quarters more. There was one window in the door, and at the moment we were having a staring contest through it. Her deep blue eyes were questioning me. Begging me for many things at once. I saw the anger and sadness in her eyes but behind that lay barely held back lust. I could still barely think from her bites. I gave her a smile trying to make it friendly rather than fiend-like. A puzzled expression graced her face, a glint of wonder sparkled in her eyes.

As I walked down the hall, away from her cell I heard her curse. I smiled but it was quickly wiped from my face when I thought of the pain she must be in. I would try to help her later, it was the least I could do after all the harm I had caused her. I did not understand why she did not hate me. I worked for her greatest enemy, I was created by her greatest enemy. I did not know the details of my birth but all I could ever remember was Ganondorf.

I was not born in the way most are, at least I don't think I was. My earliest memories are of Ganondorf training me to fight and teaching me to speak Hylian and Gerudo. I knew another language before that, I still knew it but I knew no one who spoke it. When I questioned Ganondorf about this he told me it was the language of the shadows. I had been born of shadows, so it made sense. I could slip into a shadow and hide among them easily. My powers were very similar to that of the twilli royalty and mages. We both took our power from the shadows. Not necessarily evil but the dark worlds. Ganondorf created me after his escape from the twilight realm but I had been told much of that 'accursed realm' as Ganondorf called it. I could stand sunlight but felt more comfortable among the shadows.

I arrived at my door, quickly opening it and slipping inside. I locked the door and stripped down. I immediately went into the shower, I turned on the water letting the cold water wash over me. I had warm water but right now I needed a cold shower to calm myself down. I scrubbed my my body, and washed my dark hair throughly. My shaggy black hair fell to just above my shoulders. It was such a contrast against my pale skin. I did not get much of a tan considering how often I go in the sun. as I washed myself I noticed I had some cuts and bruises, dammit Zelda.

There was a scrape on my shoulder from chasing her through the castle, and a small cut from her trying to stab me with a spear. Another huge bruise forming on my ass from tackling her off Ganondorf. He was about to blast her with magic, it was my only way to protect her and it hurt like hell. I landed badly because I was trying to make sure I didn't hurt her while trying to save her. I also ended up taking the brunt of the ball of magic that Ganondorf sent her way. I had not really noticed these wounds before because I had been so distracted but now that I noticed them they had started to ache.

After drying off I pulled a blue and a few red potions out of a cabinet. I soaked a piece of cloth with the red potion and applied it to my cuts, then I choked down the rest. I felt my bruises and other wounds heal. Din dammit that princess, one moment you try to kill me the next you are turning me on worse than any girl ever has. What is wrong with that girl, I think she has spent to much time around us(bad guys). That girl must be a little twisted with the way she looks at me sometimes. It was so odd, one moment we would be fighting to the death and the next she would kiss me. She played a dangerous game but the danger only made it all the more fun and alluring. I had to pass my time until I could slip out and see her.

I found a clean set of clothes. White undershirt, black tunic, and dark leggings. I slipped a thin layer of chain-mail between the tunic and the undershirt. I sat down and started to read, the book I was currently reading was book of myths and legends of Hyrule. Every legend was someway tied to the Great Goddesses. Ganondorf may have forsaken them but I secretly believed in them. I Don't know when I started to believe in them but I remember the first time I prayed to them.

_ Zelda had just ran away for the third time. This time I had been sent out to catch her. It wasn't too hard to find her. The moment she saw me she lunged at me dagger in hand. I was not expecting the princess to attack me in such a violent way, despite Ganondorf's warnings. I barely dodged it, blocking her next attack with my shield. I saw her limp as she tried to avoid my light attack. I felt a twinge of sorrow when I thought that her foot was injured. I looked a the ground to see bloody footprints from the injured foot. Shit, she was seriously hurt and yet she kept fighting. I had to admire her spirit and determination, though it was foolish. I had to end this fight quickly and get her medical aid. I waited till her next attack then I tackled her. Dropping both my shield and sword in the process. It was sloppy but I had to save the princess from her own stupidity. _

_ I don't know why but I felt like I needed to protect Zelda. I landed badly once again because I was trying to make sure she did not get hurt. She tried to struggle, fighting my strong hold. I held her in bear-like hug not letting her move. She finally dropped her dagger and sighed in defeat. I let my grip loosen and I crawled off of her. She glared at me but made no movement. When I reached for her leg she tensed up, expecting more pain. I pulled up her dress slightly so I could see how badly her leg was injured. A huge gash ran down her leg, covering it in blood. It didn't seem to be to deep but it was bleeding a lot. I slipped off the small boot she wore. I pulled off my tunic and ripped it into strips. I soaked the cloth with red potion and applied it delicately to her leg. I also forced her to drink some of the healing potion, she almost coughed it back up. I saw her glare soften to more of a severe stare, there was something else in her eyes but I could not tell what it was. _

_ After I bandaged her wound I retrieved my weapons. She sat and watched me, her blue eyes following me around the small hall. I returned to her side and lifted her up. She held onto me lightly her arms wrapped around my neck. .i felt her muscles relax slightly as I stood with her in arm. I asked her if she was okay, then apologized for having to return her to Ganondorf. She looked up at me quite puzzled, wondering why I was being nice most likely. I felt her arm muscles tighten, I tensed wondering if she was going to try and break free._

_ My grip on her tightened she just smiled at me, a secret held in her eyes. A smile I would learn to love. I heard I light giggle escape her lips before she pressed them against mine. I was so surprised I almost dropped her. My grip tightened again, this time not out of fear or worry of her escaping but in need. I moved my lips to return her kiss. My thoughts were jumbled, the only thing I knew was that I enjoyed the feeling of her lips and her body pressed up against mine. I felt her grip on me suddenly weaken, she pulled away ."Dark...thank y-" she fainted against me. She must have lost more blood then I thought_

_ I slipped into the shadows and transported us to Ganondorf's chambers. He smile when I returned with the unconscious princess. After I explained our fight, minus the kiss. I told him she fainted while I was collecting my weapons. I picked her up and brought her straight here as far as the __Dark Lord knew. He ordered me to take her to her quarters and take care of the wound. That night I prayed for her safety. I prayed to her goddesses in the edge of her bed for her to be okay. I did not even fully believe in them at the time but I needed to do something more. Zelda's breaths were shallow and her face almost paler than mine. I fell asleep that night in a chair near her bed. I woke before Ganondorf saw me there, but the princess knew._

I was not sure when I stopped remembering and started dreaming. '_DARK' _it sounded like a scream but it was in my mind. I woke with a start, something was wrong. I grabbed my bag and put some healing potions in it. I went to grab the keys to her cell off their hook and they were gone. Who would need them. Ganondorf had a skeleton key that worked for every lock in the castle, so who would need......ZANT! Din dammit I am so stupid. I grabbed my weapons quickly strapping them to my back. I sent a mental cry to Ganondorf, knowing he did not condone this action.

I ran down the halls at a mad dash, barely making the turns. People jumped out of my way and stared at me as I sprinted towards the dungeon. I slipped into a shadow which was much quicker to travel in, due to the lack of obstacles. I saw the door to Zelda's room slightly ajar. I did not even bother opening it, I just smashed it open using the speed I had built up running in shadows. I skidded to a halt while gather shadow energy around me. I saw Zant towering over Zelda. She stood in the corner covering herself with a sheet and brandishing a chair leg as a weapon. I drew my sword and collected a ball of power in my other hand.

I flung the shadow ball at Zant as I dove between him and Zelda. She threw the chair leg past me at Zant. I could feel him collecting energy in both of his hands. They started to glow red. He suddenly flung these balls of energy at me. I blocked them easily with my shield. I stabbed out at him, I felt the sword nick his flesh. He gasped in pain and retreated to the far side of the room. I created a large shield out of shadow and threw it to Zelda. She held it over herself in defense. Zant threw another ball of energy at me. I raised my sword and knocked it back at him. It knocked him back against the wall. With his defenses down I bombarded him with Magical attacks. Each one was a direct hit, and with each attack I stepped closer. Once I was close enough I slapped him with the side of my sword. He tried to block but failed. I put my blade against his throat.

"You little fucker, the Dark Lord denies you so you decide to just take it. Did you think I wouldn't notice that my keys were gone. Ganondorf should be here shortly to deal with you." his eyes widened at my last statement. I felt him squirm under my blade. I pressed it closer to his flesh, he stilled. His eyes pleaded with me to let him go. I just smiled as the the Prince of thieves walked through the hole in the wall that was once a door.

"Well done Dark, you may let him go now. As for you Zant I have plans for you. I even went out of my way to resurrect you after that humiliating defeat in the hands of the the Hero. At least when you fought the Hero you posed a threat. It takes Dark longer to defeat the Princess then you. Truly sad, now come with me you pathetic fool. Oh and Dark will you take care of the princess, I will be busy this evening. Make sure she is okay and report to me, and find a place for her to stay for the night." Ganondorf ordered. The look on Zant's face was priceless, the prick looked horrified. It was understandable he was probable going to die tonight. Zant tried to run but Ganondorf trapped him in a force field of dark magic, forcing him to float along side the Dark Lord. I let out a soft chuckle at the mans fate.

Ganondorf turned and with a swish of his cape Zant and the Dark Lord were gone. I sheathed my sword, allowing the Magic that filled and surrounded me to dissipate. I walked up to the princess who was already standing and brushing herself off. "you okay?" I inquired.

"for the most part, I might have a few bruises. Din damn that asshole." she said with grimace. She glared at the door, when she focused her gaze on me there was an odd look in her eyes. A look that is not often there, it was apologetic and thankful mixed with sorrow and fear. "um Dark" she murmured.

"yeah?" I replied softly. What was up with her. She was never like this, at least not around me. Between us it was always violent or sexual. Never this softness, it was almost a friendly?

"well...umm...thank you. I was starting to get worried." as she said this I saw a blush settle on her cheeks. She looked at the floor.

" only doing my job princess. It looked like you had things under control before I destroyed the door. I think we kicked his ass quite well" I said with a somber smile.

"We? I didn't do shit. You kicked his ass all by yourself and saved me from..." she let the sentence hang there and she looked away, no longer meeting my eyes. I lifted her chin and turned her head so she was facing me again. I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. She tried so hard to blink it away but it escaped her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek. I wiped the droplet away. Zelda looked up at me and suddenly ran into my chest. Her hands gripped my tunic and she buried her face against my neck. Was she hugging me? At first I was too surprised to do much but I quickly got over that and wrapped my arms around the Princess. Somehow this just felt natural, like I was meant to be here.

After a prolonged hug, we both stepped back smiling. I pulled off my tunic and gave it to her. She gave me a puzzled look for a moment then pulled the tunic over her half naked body. She still only wore a scrap of one of my old tunics. We started to walk towards my room, she stumbled after just a few steps. I caught her, I remembered that she was still weak from those lashes. I carried her over to the bed. Motioning for her to take the tunic back off.

I looked at the lacerations that covered her back. Many had split open during her fight with Zant, and were bleeding anew. I pulled out a a red potion and applied it to her wounds. I felt so bad for doing this to her, it was my fault she was in pain and if I had not fallen asleep then Zant wouldn't have made it here. "I'm so sorry Zelda" she turned around at the sound of my voice. I was staring at the ground in shame.

"Its not your fault. None of it is, its not like you have a choice. It my stupidity's fault for constantly trying-and failing- to escape. For purposefully taunting Zant when he threatened me earlier." She said with a bit of a sad chuckle. Wait taunting Zant? What?

"You did WHAT when Zant threatened you?" as I said this I saw her gazed dart to her calves. I quickly inspected her calves. I saw bruises just barely starting to form, huge bruises. "Shit, and people call you wise." I dug through my bag pulling out a Blue potion. She drank it down, I saw the relief on her face as the potion started to work, healing her. I picked her up princess style, draping my tunic over her. I slipped us both into the shadows. She flung her arms around me, clasping them together behind my neck.

"Farore forsake you, give me a warning next time" the princess cursed. I laughed softly at her outburst. I started gliding trough the shadow world. Barely pushing off the ground. The gray scenery around us rushed by. Zelda glared at me, but I saw the hint of a smile. I came out of the shadows in my room. I put Zelda down on the bed and made sure the door was locked. She gave me an odd look when a locked the door, it was followed by a mischievous smile.

"its just a precaution, I always lock my door." she gave me a look that said she didn't really believe me. I rolled my eyes at her. "go jump in the shower." I said and pointed towards my bathing room. She looked herself over and laughed a little. Her arms had streaks of blood and her hair was matter with blood in some places. "you will find everything you need in there." she flashed me a broad grin and ran towards the bathroom.

I heard the water turn on and the princess give a little shriek. I guess she wasn't used to the cold. I heard a curse and my name then her thank the goddesses as the water warmed. I shook my head with a light chuckle and entered the shadows to report to Ganondorf.

When I entered the throne room he was sitting calmly on his oppressively large black throne. I quickly reported the extent of the Princess's injuries. Both the ones she received from Zant and the ones that Ganondorf ordered. He suggested a red potion, I informed him I had already taken care of it. I told him she was currently taking a shower in my rooms. He asked where I planned to put her for the night. I told him I had not really thought of it, though she could probable stay in my spare room. He smiled at the idea and warned me not to let her escape.

The way he smiled suggested he knew something, there was know way he could know. If he did I could not fathom the ways he could use it against the both of us. I looked closer and saw he was not quite smiling in knowing but just about what he thought he knew. I almost sighed in relief but I stopped myself just in time. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I melted back into the shadows and returned to my room.

I heard that the shower was still on. I think Zelda will want something to wear, I guess she could wear one of my tunics but I think I will look for something else. I felt my stomach rumble, to the kitchens it is. I headed towards the kitchen. One of the serving girls gave me an odd look as a loaded up a tray with food for two. When I looked at her she quickly turned away, and studied the dish she was washing. On my way back to my room I stopped by the laundry room and grabbed a dress that looked like it would fit Zelda. When I returned to my room I placed the tray of food on the table and looked up to see the Princess was just exiting the bathing room.

She had a white towel wrapped around her body, it barely covered her. Her long hair was still dripping slightly, she had already combed it out. She looked absolutely stunning, I felt my heart skip a few beats wen she gave me a satisfied smile. She saw the food I brought and her eyes lit up. She quickly crossed the room and sat across from me. She gave me a small thanks and quickly started to eat. I had to admit the food looked great and smelled delicious.

* * *

My mood was quite foul, worse than usual. Zant that little bastard. I go out of my way to bring him back, thinking he could still help me, and what does he do? He directly disobeys my orders and tries to force himself on defenseless girl. Though I was incredibly angered by Zant's actions I was also also proud of Dark. He was so much stronger than Zant. I had gone through a lot finding Dark and erasing his memories. He did not have the best life before I found him so it was not to hard to get him to trust me. Now all her remembered was the new life I had given him. I was till deep in thought when my creation appeared out of the shadows before me.

"My lord" Dark said with a bow. " The princess is fine now. Zant injured her legs and the lashes from earlier broke open again during their fight" he stated the facts calmly.

"Give her potion and make sure she heals quickly" I replied curtly. He told me he had already taken care of it and she was now taking a shower in his apartments. "Where do you suggest she stay for the night?" I saw a bit of surprise on his face when I asked him where she should stay.

" I am not sure, we have to be able to keep an eye on her. She could always stay in my spare room." he tried to play it off that he had not thought about it but I saw that he was hoping I would allow this. Did my young masterpiece want to see how far he could get with the princess? It was fine by me, I knew he would not hurt her or take anything she did not willingly give him.

I gave him smile and an affirmative nod towards the idea. "be careful though she is very determined to escape." he seemed almost scared that I said yes but then he shook of the feeling. I dismissed him with a wave. He disappeared into the shadows, traveling quickly through the shadow world. My mind returned to the subject of Zant.

How should I deal with him? A quick death? Maybe I will pit him against the hero again. Perhaps I will let the princess deal with him on her next escape attempt? That sounds fun, but how will Dark react to Zant being allowed near the princess. The two of them were always competitive about everything and Dark always wins. In all truth Dark was the better of the two. Zant was simply a puppet for me to use, where as link would one day lead my armies. My mind started to wander, I thought of the Hero and how fun it would be to watch Dark destroy him.

**A/N**

**the next chapter will be Zelda's POV**

**it will be fun. **

**Also...i am trying to follow the game as close as possible so Link and Dark won't get to fight..... though that would be so fun to write**

**sooooooooo......**

**how did you guys like it?**

**What was good?**

**What was bad?**

**Where do I need to improve?**

**Did you like the flashback?**

**Any questions or comments?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N the POV is Zelda then Dark. thanks for reading.**

Zelda's Darkness

I opened the door to Dark's room. My hair still damp, I saw Dark appear out of the shadows and assumed he had just returned from consulting with Ganondorf. I smiled when i saw him and the food in his arms. I skipped lightly across the stone floor to where Dark was placing the food. I had not had a real meal an a few days because I had been saving up for another escape. I started eating quickly, I didn't want to be rude but I was starving. He just smiled as I stuffed my face as delicately as possible. He joined me in eating. He had already fought twice today not to mention my whipping and it was not even noon yet, he must be starving not yo mention exhausted. I could feel my own fatigue but i pushed it to the back of my mind.

We both finished eating and we slowly sipping a glass of sour tasting water. When I asked why the water had such an odd after-taste, Dark told me it was a light bit of healing juice that would help rejuvenate us but with out a completely wretched taste. I grimaced at the thought of the overly sweet and bitter flavor of a red potion. I looked at his complexion and it was definitely better then before the meal. It was slightly ashen as usual but it looked healthy and he seemed to have more energy. I leaned back in my chair with a satisfied sigh.

Dark stood and and picked up clothing of some sort. He didn't pass it to me delicately as most would but rather threw it at me with a light smile. I caught it and let it unroll. it was a simple frock, as it unrolled the undergarments fell to the ground. i looked at the frock with disdain. Though throughout my imprisonment I had wished for clothing of this sort now I knew that I needed something more practical. I did greatly appreciate that Dark got me these garments. I mumbled a thanks and pointed at him twirling my finger. He got the clue and spun around so he faced the wall. Though honestly it didn't matter much, he had fought with me in much less then this.

I pulled the bodice on and the tight pantaloons, what ridiculous undergarments. "Dark, may I use a dagger. He spun around with a look of curiosity to why I would need one. When he saw I was not all the way dressed he look a little embarrassed. Which was ridiculous because he had seen me completely naked many times before and barely even cared, or at least not shown that he cared. I have not had the luxury of clothes for the last month so I did not care. "Dark, a dagger?" that snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly moved across the room and grabbed his personal dagger. I saw him think of tossing it but then decide against it. I raised my hand to catch it, and though I could tell he didn't want to, he tossed it carefully.

I caught the dagger by the hilt with a sure grip. I quickly sliced into the undergarments I wore. I sliced the bodice in half so my stomach was exposed but it still supported my breasts. The bottoms were cut just below my ass, so everything was covered but i had a freedom of movement. I checked the movement with a quick hi-kick then smiled at a job well done. I turned to see Dark staring at me in wonder. I grinned and turned to the frock he had brought me, I decided there was little I could do with it and dropped it on the chair.

I walked lightly over to his wardrobe and started opening drawers. I pulled out a a long undershirt and a tunic. I also pulled out a belt, leggings and a spare chain mail I found. The chain mail was thinner than the one dark usually wore, but it still worked. I slipped on the undershirt and leggings, the chain mail and tunic followed shortly. I tied the belt around my waist rather than my hips. The overall effect was almost perfect. I just wished I was allowed a weapon, but that was just not going to happen.

I walked over to returned the dagger. As I carried the small weapon I thought of how easy it would be to try to kill him. I could probably sink the dagger into his flesh before he was ready to defend himself. Even if it didn't kill him it would maim him enough to give me a chance at escape. As I though about this, I realized something. I did not want Dark dead or even slightly maimed. A sudden urge to protect him came up and I felt like I needed to defend him with my life. Though i hesitated for a moment I handed him the dagger with a mock curtsy. "Thank you Dark" he took back the dagger and tucked it into his belt. This was ridiculous we were enemies but yet he saved me and was now taking care of me and i wanted to help him, protect him. This is not how things are supposed to be but i must accept my own feelings.

He opened his mouth to reply when I added "for everything." He seemed confused but then he just accepted it and welcomed me. he seemed a little to relaxed considering he just talked with Ganondorf, he was usually all jittery after their 'talks'.

"So what is 'the lord's' verdict." he smiled at how i managed to put no respect into the title. I purposly tried to give as many little disrespect to that bastard as i could.

"You will be staying here until further notice, I am sorry if you would prefer your old quarters but it seems that I destroyed the door. There are no other prisons that are to the lords standards, for you seem to have been destroyed in your many escape attempts" He said in voice that added humor to the dark situation of my imprisonment. I could not help but let out a lite chuckle and nod knowingly. Though I didn't show it the idea of living with dark excited me and filled me with apprehension at the same time. Though I would rather be here than anywhere else in the castle, dealing with the emotions Dark brought out in me was hard. it might be fun, but that fun could lead to problems.

"Oh and princess I would greatly appreciate it if you would hold off on the escape attempts for a while. at least until we deal with Zant and can assure you that only myself or the Dark Lord will be stopping you." Right here he paused, the light words suddenly took on a heavier and much more passionate tone as he continued. "...Zelda.... I don't want Zant to get his hands on you. I don't know how I would react or what I would do if you were hurt like that. It is hard enough when it is a simple physical injury. I can heal those, even if I was the one that caused them." as he stopped talking i saw the confusion and guilt in his expression. I was still surprised because he barely ever called me by my name. Does he truly blame himself for my stupidity, that ridiculously stupid!

"Dark..." I stepped closer to him. He would not look at me no matter how hard I tried to catch his gaze. I saw in his body posture that he blamed himself. He could not possibly think it was his fault in any way. He may be an underling of Ganondorf but he had never gone out of his way to be cruel to anything. "Dark, you cannot really blame yourself. None of this is your fault. If you did anything but what Ganondorf told you it would be you under the whip. I have never blamed you... except for the first time, but i know better now! Dark last night and this morning you saved me. Dark, you saved me from something worse then death and you protected me from your master. A man who has raised not to mention created you, Dark he tought you everything you know but you still protected me from him. You didnt have to, I would have lived but no you took the hit in my place. I was the one running away, you didnt need to protect me but you did. I dont know why you do this but you are always there when I need you. Don't Blame yourself, blame me, blame Zant or Ganondorf but never yourself."

Dark looked up at me and I saw the pain in his eyes, and the relief. He was gladIi didn't blame him but he still felt like he had done something, many things wrong. "But Zelda if I had not fallen asleep Zant would have never gotten the keys. I should have known he would try something like that. I should have known! Zelda I may have no choice when it comes to the Dark Lord's orders but I did mess up here. This is my fault. The bruises you had moments ago were all my fault. The laceration on your back were caused by me and my whip. I hurt you, I caused you to be hurt. The least I could do is protect you from my own mistakes." I saw what looked like a tear forming in his eye but he blinked it back quickly. Seeing him like this was heart-wrenching but it also showed me another side of him I had only briefly glimpsed in the past. The whole situation was confusing though. I had too many emotions rising in my chest at once. Why did I want to help him, why did I want him to be happy even if I could not be.

"Dark, if he did not use your keys he would have found a way in. He was determined. If I had not tempted him it might not have spiraled so out of control. Dark you protected me. I have never seen the same look in your eyes that you had in that moment. You broke though solid rock to save me. I saw in that moment I never had a chance of escaping from you. The strength and power you hold is astounding. In all of the times you have ever fought me you have never hurt me. You gave me a fighting chance. The anger that was in your eyes I have never witnessed before. You wanted Zant dead right then and there but even though you were barely in control and in a full-battle mind-set you did what you had to and no more. You checked yourself and thought of me first even when the opponent was in front of you. You weren't fighting to stop Zant you..."

Right then I realized something I had not noticed before. He did not fight Zant because he disliked him he fought for me. I was what he was thinking about the entire time. not is competitiveness with Zant but me? I was his enemy in all technicality. This feeling I had for him, I always thought it was lust or maybe something to pass the time. In all truth I cared for him and apparently he cared for me as well. All the sexual tension between us was a little more then that. I never thought it would be like this. I knew we were more then just enemies. That there was a bond based on simple attraction, but i never thought he actually cared. Or that I could ever return that sentiment. I just looked at him in surprise. How did i not see this before. Goddesses why bless me with this wisdom when i can't see what is right in front of me.

"I wanted, needed and had to protect you. Zelda did it really take you this long to figure it out. What blinded you. Zelda you own and care for all the wisdom in the world learn to use that power. Wisdom is your strength. I don't know when I realized things had changed between us but it seems like I always knew. There is more between us then there rightfully should be. Don't ask me how it happened but it did. I think you started it." he had a soft smile, his dark red eyes looking at my heart, looking into my mind. I took his advice and focused on the magic in my body. I asked it to help me. With a sudden rush of power I could clearly see the extent of his feelings and my feelings for him. It suddenly made sense now, my confusion was lost in this power and clarity replaced it. I did know from the beginning but I refused to believe it and blinded myself. This was a lesson to myself to never stop using ALL of my assets. Especially my strongest and most divine.

I looked into his eyes. They seemed to be glowing lightly and the pupil was expanded. iIlooked at his pupil and it was silver not black. I almost panicked but then I took a deep breathe. I remembered that I was glowing slightly golden so that must have been weird for him as well. Suddenly I heard my name whispered but Dark's lips had not moved. It was his voice though. Then I heard it again. _Dark?!? _I exclaimed in a thought._ So you can hear me...._

* * *

Zelda started to glow with a light golden shimmer. She closed her eyes. I knew she must be listening to her wisdom. I don't know why she had forgotten it. When she opened her eyes almost five minutes later I saw clarity in her eyes. I wanted that clarity. The all knowing look in her eyes. The way she seemed completely at peace. I focused on the shadows and magic in my blood. Normally I would meditate at this point and simply feel at peace. This time however instead of my eyes closing they snapped open. I saw the world much differently then usual. I had never done this before and it was quite shocking. I had read of states like this where a sorcerer used his magic to look at the world and see things unseen. From what I heard this state took years of practice and was an incredibly drain on energy. Even great sorcerers could only maintain it for a few seconds. The only ones to ever use it for long periods of time were the shiekah, but know one knew how they did this.

I could not read Zelda's thoughts but I could sense them and I felt her emotions. I could also sense her aura and power. The power I saw in her was astounding. I saw her aura which was tinted teal. Beyond that I saw endlessly strong golden blue aura larger than her own. It seemed to have a direct connection to the ultimate source of magic and power, the goddesses. The triforce must be this secondary power. All of her chakras were alight with their personal colors. When I looked at her I could see that physically she was past the point of exhaustion but mentally she was at her peak. She had so much magical potential in her, did she simply not know how to use it?

I thought of something, we were both in altered states, higher levels of consciousness. I could probably directly connect with her mind. I sent a thought to her much as I would mentally report to my lord. I sent it lightly so as not to startle her or hurt her. I saw confusion pass though her thoughts. I sent it again. She yelled back my name with a panic laced thought. I simply replied _So you can hear me..._

_ Zelda, you have much to learn about yourself yet. _With that phrase I sent her the image I had of her, the unlimited power surrounding her, she gasped aloud._ You are also very tired dear princess. Let us return fully to the physical realm._ I closed my eyes and release the shadows and let my magic return to circulating my body with my blood.

When I opened my eyes once again the world was normal. Though I could tell that if I wanted to return to that state it would be easy. I saw Zelda struggling with returning, I knew how to help. She need to anchor to this world. I stepped close to her, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took her hand with mine. I gave her hand a light squeeze and felt her rush back into her own mind as she gave my hand a light squeeze back. Once she was back in her body her legs stared to wobble, she was having trouble supporting her own weight. I grabbed her around the waste and walked her to the closest bed, which was mine. I let her pulled self onto the bed. She sat on the bed and removed her over shirt and chain mail. She lay down and I pulled the blankets over her. I am not sure why I did it but I leaned down and kissed her exposed cheek. I was a bit worried to what her reaction would be.

She opened her eyes slightly and leaned up. Our lips met briefly, Then she lay back down. "Good night Dark." She said softly then rolled over and snuggled into my pillows. I stepped back and without really thinking, I sent my response straight to her mind rather then saying it aloud. She smiled and waved me off. I chuckled lightly and headed towards my guest room. While getting comfortable i thought what in the goddesses name just happened.

I had a few questions answered, but though for each answered question another hundred unanswered questions came to mind... What in Nayru's name just happened between us? How did it happen? What the hell were me and Zelda going to do? And how was i going to save her from myself and my master? Not to mention we all knew the Hero and twilight princess were on their way, and though Ganondorf boasted that they posed no problem I knew the truth. That the last "Link and Zelda" beat him. He was truly worried, I knew he was working on many plans so he would have an advantage over Link. I was one of these plans and Zant used to be one but now I think he may have changed his mind. I wonder what will happen if I confront my other half. Are we really that alike? I know my predecessor was his exact copy but was I?....

**A/N**

**so how did you like it? (review)**

**sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. i know there will be one or two at least. **

**This Chapter is a bit hectic, but not to hard to follow i hope. **

**anyways i hope you liked it please tell me what you think in a wonderful little review. even if all you are gunna say is good job i will appreciate it. Thanks eveyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you guys for reading this. Pov's are Dark then it switches to Zelda. Okay I will shut up now.**

Zelda's Darkness

"Midna! How much longer" the hero said in an exasperated tone.

"One damn second boy, I am busy trying to get us there. We will be fighting our way to Ganon in just a few hours. As soon as I get us through the gate. Then we just have to travel there just a few days and we will be fighting the demon. Now that Zant is out of the way Ganon is our only obstacle." the Imp said as she fidgets with some controls. So the imp was Midna the twilight princess, I heard about her from Zant. Ha-ha, her and my other half truly showed him an ass kicking.

"Damn this gate is acting up; it has been ever since Zant broke it. I don't know how much longer it will last" said Midna, practically hissing Zant's name.

A drop of water fell from the roof and the water rippled changing the scene in the far-seeing liquid. I turned away and headed back to my quarters. So in just a few days my counterpart would be here. That's how long we had. Its how much longer Ganondorf had to prepare for his doom. Of course link would win he had the goddesses on his side, not to mention if he fails I would attack the dark lord myself.

I knew I could beat him, I new his biggest weaknesses and that I was one of his greatest strengths. He actually drew energy threw me for battle. I was his link to the shadows and their power. Without me all he had was a little pure dark energy and the triforce of power. His greatest skill was creating minions not fighting in one on one combat. If I could escape and break our tie before that then Link could beat him easily, but if not I was going to have to fight.

It wouldn't be hard but I wanted to leave the hero to do his duty. I just wanted to protect the princess and save Hyrule for her sake. This was a conclusion I came up with the night before while trying to fall asleep the night before. I just had to see how long I had to prepare before he arrived, which I just found out for myself.

I hurried down to the kitchens to find some imperishable easily rationed food. I told the maids I saw that I was preparing for a mission for the Dark lord; none of them questioned me beyond that. I grabbed a few changes of clothes and chain mail. Finally a grabbed and filled up a few canteens and grabbed about 10 bottles of potion. I split the supplies into two even piles which a stuffed into identical carry sacks. I quickly left the castle through a back entrance and hid the two carry sacks in warm dry hidden shelters that were in opposite directions, so no matter which direction there would be supplies for Zelda if I have to send her to flee on her own while I fight Ganon.

I went into the weapons room to supply weapons to these small sanctuaries. I grabbed a few spears, two short swords for each sanctuary and a handful of long daggers. I also grabbed bows for each sanctuary along with a large supply of arrows. After everything was set up I returned too my room to find Zelda just sitting down to a breakfast. I used a bit of magic to once over the food for bad intentions. It seemed fine so I sat across from her and started to eat as well.

I made sure to seal the conversation with a shadow spell before I started to say anything about the hero. I saw her face light up when I told her was on his way. A spark of jealousy made my hand twitch but I calmed myself. Then I informed her I had a plan to get her out of hear just in case. Before explaining it I pulled her into the shadows with me. She was surprised at first but quickly gained her sense. "Zelda if for some reason I have to betray Ganon to help the Hero I need you to be far away from here. Because he might decide to just kill you as revenge. I just finished setting up to sanctuaries not far from the castle. Do you understand?" I stated clearly, not worrying about being over heard in the shadows.

"Dark I won't do that. I will not run away while you and Link fix my mistakes. No I will stand and fight as well. I will not hide like the helpless princess I am. I don't care if you think I will get in the way I wont. Dark I am not doing it" she said with a stomp that landed directly on my foot. Dammit girl, why won't you just listen.

"Dammit, look I need to break my bond with Ganon so he can't use my shadow magic. When I do he will immediately come after me. He might not kill me but as punishment he might hurt you. So if you're not safe, I will not break this bond and Link will die at the hands of the Dark lord. So you will hide and you will run!" she just looked at me slightly dumbfounded.

I explained to her that part of the reason Ganon created me was so he would have a connection to shadow magic his other connection which was to twili magic was Zant. Twili magic was a form of shadow magic. Ganon relied heavily on our shadow magic and did most things with it. I had to break my connection to him but it was very strong. I will be in no condition to protect her after the breaking of the spell. He had bonded us before I could even remember, possibly at my birth. She needed to understand that I needed her safe. When I finished she was quite for but a moment.

"No Dark, I will help you break this damn connection. If I am running then you are too. I will not run and hide, it is all I have done so far." she said with a push.

"Yes you will, I will need help breaking this spell and you will be the one to help me but you must plan to run. I need you to run, Zelda may the goddesses damn you I need you safe." I said as I made myself seem more threatening.

"Goddess Damn ME!" she said with one of those female oh you just fucked up voices and a little hand motion to herself. "Me I am one of the CHOSEN ONES, don't you dare bring up the goddesses against me. DONT YOU DARE. I have given so much I will not RUN and don't you damn me boy I will bring down a wrath you have never scene. AND I will not RUN. I will NOT hide and I sure as hell will not do WHAT YOU TELL ME TO." with the last few words she threw a punch. I was so surprised by this outburst that I didn't catch it. It hit me in the face exactly where she was aiming on my cheek.

"ZELDA yes goddesses damn you because if you don't do this you will be damning all of Hyrule in your pride. I have to do this, why am I doing this. Is it because I love Hyrule and its citizens, because I hate the dark lord. NO it isn't I don't hate him, maybe dislike, but the man raised me as his own. I am the closest thing he has for family. Zelda I called him dad when I was younger! I am doing this for you. Because of you. To protect you. To save you. NOT Myself, but you dammit." At the end of my speech I turned away and started to walk, Din damn her. I was throwing my life at her feet and she was stomping on it in return.

* * *

Why was he doing this? I didn't want to run. I wanted to fight along side him not with against him. He was so damn infuriating. I was touched he cared so much but did he have to yell. Did he have to need to protect me so much that I had to hide and run? I would not run again. I would fight. I would be there for the final confrontation. I was quite surprised when dark yelled the line about calling Ganon father. How long had they known each other? It didn't matter He was walking away and I wasn't don't with him.

"DARK! WHY DO I HAVE TO RUN? NAYRU DEFEND ME I WILL NOT RUN!" he didn't even turn as I screamed at him. My voice so loud it was cracking. "DAAARK!" I yelled as I ran at him. Next thing I knew I was laying over him, scrambling to get a hold on his arms to hold him down. He tried to fight back but I quickly had his arms held tight under my knees. "Dark I will not run, I will not hide, I will fight and you will help me. To break this spell you will need m help. So I will help you. Stop fighting me on this, I will not RUN!"

"ZELDA!" he threw me off and rolled on top of me. His hands pinning mine down, his hips straddled mine holding them down. "Zelda why won't you listen to me dammit. Zelda I need to have you safe, Ganon can't get his hands on you after I have betrayed him. He would torture you, not a whipping like before. He would break you himself. I have seen him break those that betrayed him.

It's not like what you have been through before, this is unimaginable. Zelda I can't go through that. I can't watch that. I can't be the cause of that. You need to hide not because you are weak and need to hide but I am weak and need you to hide. Zelda I love you, goddess damn why, but I do and now I have to protect you with everything I have. I must fight for your cause even against my. Own. Father. The man who raised me." when he finally shut up I could not think of a thing to say. He... actually said it? He said he loved me. I mean I knew he did but for him to say it was....different.

"...fine" I looked away from his gaze looking out in to the shadow world around us. I didn't want to but I guess I had too. "But I will be helping you break this connection, remember I am doing this for the people of Hyrule, not myself. And you forced me too. That is how it's going into the history books." though we both knew that I gave in because he said I love you. I gave in because I love him too, but he wasn't going to know that anytime soon.

"Thank you Zelda. Thank you. Now i have a lot of research to do in the library, would you like to help with that?" he said with relief washing across his features.

"What are we researching? And uh… Dark could I get up?" he quickly jumped off me and pulled me up so I was standing. He dusted himself off in an attempt to dignify the last few minutes.

"We have a lot of research to do on magic. Connection spells in particular. Any way to break a strong connection between two people." he grabbed my hand and started to race through the shadows. It took half the time too make it to the library without all those doors and walls, or any obstruction of the light world. "well lets get to work we only have a few days to find a solution." he pulled me to the section on magic and we quickly got to work pulling books out and looking them over to see if they would be helpful.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading. I am going to use right here to specially thank a few people. One is Isaac, who is just very helpful in everyway. Then Josh for being such a loyal fan, I am so glad you loved my story and I am sorry its been ruined for you by things neither of us can change. Okay and thank you to my reviewers I gotta say thank you to scrambles and kailuh727 and gothgall2882. And of course thank you to all my reviewers but I cant name everyone of you, though I will almost always respond to a review unless all I get is like one word then I might respond.**

**I will shut up now, I love you all. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's Darkness

We sat in Dark's room. Books were piled high and papers were scattered about in an organized mess. Well my notes were organized, each had a title and was organized by relevance. Dark on the other hand was just writing down helpful things and adding what page of what book he got them from. so there was some organization, if you could find the right page of notes. They were all just stacked on the bed in no particular order.

Though much of my information was not quite relevant to our research it was helping me understand magic. I had my personal noted in one area and then my notes on connection spells in another. So far I had thirteen pages of notes on connection of spells, but seemed to be strong enough to be the one Dark was dealing with, but maybe they had been altered. I kept very detailed notes on how to break them. I had been reading most of the books that were in ancient Hylian, and both the languages of the Zora and Gorons. Dark's specialties were books in the Gerudo's language and the shadow language, which I am quite curious to how he knows the language of the people of the shadows, the Sheikah. The books in basic Hylian were split between us. There were many in languages we couldn't determine, but those were left in the library.

I stopped my survey of the room and returned to my current book. It was an overview of dark magic written in ancient Hylian. So far it had only covered the basics, again. Books on dark magic were very similar to books on light magic or elemental magic but they often pointed towards much darker uses. Most of the basic steps were similar though, it was all magic I absentmindedly pointed out to myself. This seemed like the same thing I had already read dozens of times so I started skimming in a much less detailed manner, mostly just reading titles.

It started with more basics, _Focus, Calling upon your magic, Where dark magic comes from, Difference in light and dark magic, uses, Healing Spells, Power spells, Aggressive spells, Defensive spells, Bonding spells, Crea-_ wait bonding spells? I quickly flipped back a few pages to the section and started to read. Taking notes on all the important facts, or any that seemed like they could be of use. The most important lines I directly translated. This section seemed to be the most helpful I had found so far.

It seemed the strongest of the bonding spells must be done with consent of the person. If it was something you created then the bond was automatic but could be strengthened with more magic, which could have to do with Dark since Ganondorf created him in some form or another. if there is some sort of emotional bond it will strengthen these spells. Towards the end of the chapter I found what I wanted, stories of lords who used minions that had powers, and connected them to their own being to strengthen the lords power. The most famous case of this involved a wizard known as Gufuu or Vaati. Who a gave the evil lord, who's name was quite hard to translate so I abandoned the task, powers of the winds for as long as they were connected. Though this connection was severed by Vaati/Gufuu's death. I needed to find a different way, Dark's death was not an option.

Most of the ways mentioned we did not have the time to prepare for. The option of just killing off minions to weaken the lord was out of the question, at least in Dark's case. Then just as the section looked to be ending, just a few paragraphs left, I found something. you could transfer these bonds much easier then you could break them. There was not much on this idea, but it was mentioned. You could transfer the bond to someone who drew power from an equally powerful source or in other words of equal magical power. It particularly said that this does not mean equal skill but the potential, the amount of power that is available. This way a wizard can transfer the bond to someone else who is unskilled. To create a bond you must have great skill and be quite meticulous in the process.

This bit interested me quite a lot. I copied it to the paper I was currently working on and then started a new page of notes. I titled it Transfer of Bonds/connections. the first thing I did was translate and copy this information again. I skimmed through the rest of the book but this kind of magic was not mentioned again. I looked through the all the titles near me and looked for a book that might mention this. As I skimmed through book after book it seemed that it was a rare concept, I knew that if I could just be in Ganondorf's personal library for but few moments I could get this information. I continued to take notes on other interesting ideas and possibilities but the transfer idea had sparked my curiosity.

I was so engrossed in my study I did not notice how much time had passed. I heard a knock on the door and it scared my very soul from my body. I screamed in surprise before I realized someone had simply knocked. Dark jumped up from his position across the room and ran to the door. As he opened it he was cracking up while looking in my general direction. I tried to play it cool, but there was no way. So I just hid my shame in a book.

"NO you can not check inside for a second!" This voice was Dark's as he ordered whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Why? Because you have no right, who was given the princess by our Master? Yes that is right now give me the food and mind your own business." With that he snatched the food and slammed the door in the creatures face. "Din damn the mother of moblins......" Dark said as he placed the tray of food on the table.

I mean I was glad he didn't let the moblin in but wait a Farore blessed second. His 'Master' gave me to him. Since when was I a prize, I could not be given to someone as some sort of gift or bonus! Din damn his black heart. I was not going to let this one slide. Fuck No this was not happening Nayru defend me, I would not stand for this! I walked up to Dark, he was cleaning up his workspace. I sidled up next to him.

"So Dark, your 'master' gave you to me? Gave? Like I was a prize?.... Dark! Din damn you answer me!" Dark was just running back and forth trying to put all his books away. He was carefully hiding his notes and covering them with other papers.

"DARK! Goddesses damn you!... aww fuck it !" I jumped him, in attempt to make him respond to me. We both fell but he quickly rolled back up leaving me sitting on the ground seething.

"Dark if you don't answer me I swear..." I pushed the words out between my clenched teeth. "Dark I will kill I swear if you do-" I was cut of by his answer.

"Yes dear princess I convinced Ganondorf to give you to me. Now please calm down, sit down and read this book, or at least pretend to." He sad passing me a book and guiding me to a chair. I simply could not understand why he was being this way. It did not make any sense at all. This was not Dark! what was wrong with him.

By now he had finished cleaning up his books, during my seething. He turned towards my work area and start to put things away. "NO DARK. Do not touch those books!" He ignored me and continued cleaning. I jumped up and pulled all my notes out from under his reaching hand. He glared but the turned and grabbed a pile of my books.

I took all my notes and slid them into the book I was reading, put it down. "DARK! you better have the best explanation in the world for all of this AND you better have an even better explanation to why you are ignoring me now. Dark if you don't answer me I will.. I will leave..." at my last word he stopped for a moment.

"Where will you go princess? How will you get away? Ganondorf feels that you are mine and I am his. Now if you don't shut the fuck up and sit down you could ruin everything. Please sit the fuck down, goddesses be dammed." He walked away and picked up a pile of books and started to lay them around where the others once lay.

Not only did his words seem odd considering my actions, but the whole time he was frantically cleaning and now re-disorganizing things. I looked at the titles "fables of Hyrule", "the princess and the Hero" "A Hero's epic: collection of poems about the Heroes of old". None of these were useful. They were just fairy-tales and myths surround actual events, my ancestor participated in. Why would we need these. I had not read one in years, all the other noble girls only ever read these, squealing about the old heroes and wishing they had their own hero. Nayru forgive those stupid gits.

"Dark what the hell in Nayru's name are these books for? why th-" He shut me up with a few simple words.

"They are for you to read. Now sit and read dear princess." I could not believe he though I would read these children's fables when we had work to do. "Princess I said sit" He lifted me with a swirl of magic and sat me down in a comfortable reading chair. The books were piled around this chair. "Play along dear Zelda, he is near"

"Wha-?" he silence me with magic for just a moment then put a book in my hands. _If you trust me at all pretend to read the book, please Zelda. Just look at the pages and pretend to read._ I heard him whisper in my mind. Damn Dark what are you up to. Just then there was a knock on the door and Ganondorf swept into the chambers. Grimace on his face. As his piercing gaze swept over the room I looked up at him, finally understanding Dark's actions. Nayru help how stupid I could be. I looked up at him trying to seem as innocent as possible. His expression softened, a bit. This was Ganondorf we are talking about how soft can his expression get?

"Dark, I had heard that you were borrowing an large amount of books form the library. Looking for something perhaps?"

"No my lord, The princess demanded I get her some reading material. So I obliged the dear princess." He said this and glanced at me. Oh right I need to play along.

" Its not my fault there is nothing to do in here, If you would just let me out for some fun... Maybe then.." I tried to make it seem like I still wanted my freedom but was distracted for now, which was true, in a way. The difference is Ganondorf did not know Dark's true feelings.

Ganon laughed, he out right laughed, though there was a cruel edge to it. "Princess, do you honestly think we would let you have any freedom. You would be gone before we were finished unlocking the doors." I tried to look sufficiently chastised. it must have fooled him because he turned away from me and face Dark. "Sorry for the intrusion, I have some business I must return to." With those last words he whisked himself out of the room.

"Praise Nayru, that went well." Dark said with a sigh, falling onto the bed.

"What in Din's name was that? And how did you know Ganondorf was heading this way?" Now that I understood everything he had done it made much more sense, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know. Regardless I was pissed at him for not just saying 'Zelda, Ganondorf is on his way help me hide all this'. Goddess damn him he didn't have to leave me in the dark about this.

"The damn moblin told him, Zelda. Ganondorf is quite defensive of his prisoners. if any harm is done to them it is by his choice only, he actually has quite a set of morals believe it or not. The moblin reported your scream and my refusal to let him in, and assumed..."

"That I was being raped or tortured? Well considering... I could see why they would worry. Now will Ganon be returning?" There was no use in fighting, I wanted to my stomach burned with the desire to yell and get my answers but we needed to solve our bigger problems.

"No he is engrossed in his own research in his study." So he was busy looking for a solution to his own problems with the Hero? Made sense he was but days away. I could feel his light getting closer. wait....

"Dark how do you know where he is? and what he is doing?" I just realized that Dark always knew where Ganon was.

"We are connected in a way. it has always been like this. I can speak to him mentally. We can always find each other. if needed our minds can connect, we have done this during my training many times. This is why I have to break the connection, or else I could never escape. Or help you escape. If you were to escape without this connection being broken I would never be able to join you because he would be able to find me. So if this connection can't be broken, only you will be able to escape. This point is inarguable, you control the fate of Hyrule I do not." So there connection was that strong. I had not fully understood, it sounded like an unbreakable connection, or so my reading told me. It could possibly be transferred though.

" Fine, but I will try my hardest to save you as well. We have to get out of hear together, okay, and about your connection or bond-" I ran to where he had put my notes. I sifted through them pulling out all of the ones regarding the transfer of a bond. His eyes widened as he read though them.

"I saw a mention of this but I did not think it was very important. Thank you for this Zelda, we need someone that is of almost equal strength to Ganondorf. Perhaps the Hero? but he once he is here it will be too late. Unless we can transfer from afar, maybe we cou-" I cut him off her to remind him of something.

"Dark, me. I am the holder of the Triforce of wisdom and the descendent of the seventh sage. I hold almost as much magical power as the Dark Lord perhaps more. If he did not have your magical aid and if I was trained then I would be very likely that I could handle Ganondorf myself. It might not transfer to me, but its worth a shot. Though you may not want to be permanently connected to me. It would just be until we could find a better solution, once we have more time."

"This is perfect, oh Zelda yes, this could work!" The excitement on his face was quite honestly adorable. He put my notes away in the cupboard, with a skip in his step. He half ran back towards me and grabbed both my hands with his, and pulling me into the shadows with him.

"Dark! Din da-" He shut me up with a excited kiss, crushing my lips with his haste. Then he pushed me back into the light world. I looked at where I knew he was. I could see an almost outline of him as if he was invisible but was still casting a shadow. He leaned in and let his lips barely brush against mine. One of the weirdest feelings in my life like a feather tickling my top lip. Then he was gone. "Fuck Dark, dammit." I sat back down in defeat. I guess I would return to my studies. When that boy gets back,... I swear... I am going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda's Darkness

Sneaking into the library as quickly and quietly as possible wasn't too hard. This was Ganondorf's personal library. I grabbed a few books on magical bonds and connections. I saw a small book, it was handwritten in the master's fine print. Carefully slipping that into my shadow i returned to my search. The next good book I found was in the language of the shadows; a language i was born speaking. It was a part of me just as much as the shadows themselves.

Suddenly I felt someone behind me. It was my master. I turned slowly, acting as if i was doing nothing wrong. He had a sly smile on his face, like he caught me doing something he approved of. Well I better prove him right.

l"Good day master. I hope i did not disturb you. I am simply doing some research in bonding the princess to me. Don't worry, I will only do it with her permission." His smile turned into a grin and he nodded. He actually thought that I could convince her to be bonded to me. Did he understand the beautiful enigma that was Zelda at all? No, he completely underestimated her. Oh well, his downfall. I couldn't help but shudder as he walked away. His presence made my skin crawl, it always had.

When I walked out of the library with my spoils I felt very victorious. I slipped back into the shadows, hurrying to my room. When I got back I put the books into my shadow, knowing they would stay safe there. Suddenly I was on my back, a pissed off princess straddling me with venom in her eyes. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. I don't care if you're excited, I will kill you myself." her voice was almost a growl, it sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her warm breathe on my ear. She nibbled slightly causing me to gasp in shock and pleasure. She suckled and nibbled on that ear till my body was almost shaking. The excitement was growing in my groin though I tried to tell myself no not now. A sudden cold breeze swept over my ear as she left it.

I almost groaned in disappointment before she captured my lips with hers. It was a soft kiss but the passion it held said something for her self-control. She abruptly stood up and returned to her studies. Leaving me on the ground, breathing heavily and ready for more.

"Zelda?" I questioned softly hoping she would come back to me. No, she blatantly ignored me. I glared at her and stood myself. Mumbling that I would be studying in the shadows Before disappearing . It was the only place where Ganon could not invade my privacy. The shadows always made me feel safe. If Zelda were here we could do anything without him knowing. I stopped my thoughts before they went to far. Din damn that girl, I would not get any research done until i found release. I sighed and started to loosen my pants.

Dark had been gone for a few hours now. He was probably doing something important but I still wished he was here. I wonder if he was still annoyed at me for earlier. Oh well, it was fun. I sighed and returned to my research. I could not find any new information, so I just sat and mulled over ideas. I heard a light thump and looked up. Dark was in the middle of the room. He grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows.

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda! I have the answer!" He said the excitement making his voice crack. At least he wasn't mad at me for earlier. "Here." He showed me a paper that depicted how to set up a ritual. It had two overlapping circles drawn. It showed certain items you must have in each circle. In the space where they overlapped was the symbol of a Triforce. So this only worked if you have a piece of the Triforce. It had the three Spiritual Stones in their respective pieces of the Triforce. All the others were basic magical items, salt, water, incense, but where would we find those stones.

"There is no way Ganon has not found the Spiritual Stones of the royal family yet. He must have them, it wont work."

"But Zelda, that is the beauty. He never found them. He bound me to him using just a plain set of precious stones. If we had the true Spiritual Stones he would not stand a chance. Zelda we can still find them." when I thought of this it made sense. the stones lay dormant. actually now that i thought about it i knew where they were. To hide them they were disguised as normal jewelry, which was passed down the next in line for the throne on her 16th birthday, when she came of marrying age. It was like a slap in the face, the stones were in my room.

"Dark come with me." I started to race through the shadows, dragging Dark behind me. I arrived at my old room to find it was still mostly intact. besides that first break in nothing had been touched. i walked over to the jewelry case. I looked at Dark and he brought us back to the light world. I opened it to find that all of my nicer jewelry had been taken but a few things were left. A set of hematite earrings I loved and a necklace that had a beautiful green stone pendent. It was The Spiritual Stone that once belonged to the Kokiri race.

I move to my bed, studded into the bed was hundreds of small rubies. I grabbed Dark's dagger off his belt and popped it off the was the Spiritual Stone that once belonged to the Gorons. I went to the cupboard to retrieve the last stone. It was in my tiara. The cupboard was bare, my tiara was missing. How dare he, that was mine! Goddess so was my kingdom, but I needed that tiara, needed that sapphire. I felt a bit selfish as my anger boiled over the missing tiara. If Ganon wanted to see me act like a spoiled princess, oh then he would. I grabbed Dark and stormed down the halls, slipping him the two stones, just in case things didn't go as I planned.

He tried to ask me what was happening and I ignored his questions. Instead I pulled him into a hug and whispered for him to stay close and play along. He still looked bewildered but he nodded none the less. As I neared the door to the throne room i started my act.

"DARK, I don't care what I going to happen if I go in there." I yelled in an angry tone at Dark. I raised my voice to a full shout "He has my Tiara! and I don't care if you get in trouble for this I want it back...its all I have left." I dropped my voice for the last five words. Ganon was paying attention now, I knew he heard my loud almost whisper. This game was easy, take the truth and twist it.

"Zelda wh-what are you doing! Stop Zelda, get away from that door. PLEASE DON'T PRINCESS!" I laughed in my mind. Dark was not acting, he was truly worried. I threw the doors open and stormed in.

"Oh Ganondorf, deceitful master of the castle." I called sweetly. Ganon stood as I stomped into the room, Dark trailing behind me. Dark was trying to get me to leave. As if i didn't know the consequences if i failed.

"Where the fuck, is my tiara! That is all I have left of them! Because of you! Where is it?" I thought of my mother and let the power of the my Triforce glow. My hands glowing blue. I glared at him, letting tears swell in my eyes at the thought of my mother.

"Farore forsake you! Where is it!" Ganondorf just looked at me, not sure what to do with my raw emotion. I started to make myself breakdown, letting the rage subside and allowing my sadness to fuel this sham.

"Wh-where is it!" I let an anguished cry escape my lips, allowing it to look as if I was holding back sobs. I started crying, letting my grief over my lost kingdom and my dead family fuel the tears. I turned and ran into Dark, holding tightly to his tunic to hide a I stopped the flow of tears, pretending to cry for a few more minutes before seeming to calm myself.

"Da-Dark you will get it for you won't you? Please its all I have left of them." Then I broke down against him again. He looked at me with confusion. I let the corner of my mouth twitch in a smile so he knew I was okay. Then I pushed away from him and took off running down the halls. I saw him look at his master for a moment before chasing me down. As soon as iIwas out of sight a huge grin stole my features. Oh men could be just too easy to manipulate. I let a small giggle escape my lips.

**A/N**

**Okay a new chapt for all of you. You should all thank Fenrir Riku for his inspirational review that is what convinced me to update. I do fully appreciate each and every review I get. His was just especially inspriring. **

**He should also get a round of appause from all of you for helping me edit, both by doing it himself and convincing me that it was worth the extra time.**

** See I told you I would make sure you get your credit! Dont worry there will be more praise for you in later chapters, and when i post other things that you have influence over. Which is going to be almost all of my writting. So ha, just accept your praise with dignity.**

**I almost didn't do any editing myself, but i thought of shaving and how important it is. So kitten you have indeed influenced me to take the time to write better.**

****_So Everyone, please tell me what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts. Oh and we dont have too many more chapts to go._


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell had just happened? Was this Zelda's plan from the beginning? How had it worked and why wouldn't she tell me her reasoning? All she told me was to "Play along" then she proceeded to storm into Ganon's throne room, yell at him, insult him and basically have a typical princess-like breakdown. After all this I was standing in front of Ganondorf asking for the Tiara. How did she do it?

Once we were back in my room Zelda told me to go back and get the Tiara from Ganondorf. I thought she was crazy and tried to get an explanation from her. All she would do is repeat what she had said before. Still thinking she was mad as a hatter I went to him. The moment I asked for it, he laughed. He asked why, I told him that Zelda was distraught over the crown. Then to my surprise He agreed to give it to me on one condition, I had to answer a few questions truthfully.

Of course I agreed. He said a simple spell; it would stop me from lying, in any way whatsoever. A shiver ran down my spine, what was he going to ask? I calmed myself and looked into his eyes, matching his hard stare.

"Do you know the significance of this Sapphire?" Not being able to lie I admitted to knowing what it truly is. He smiled; as if I confirmed something he had already known.

"Does the Princess?" Panic consumed me, but there was no way I could deny the truth. I nodded again. He had the same reaction. I was worried he would not give it to us now. His mouth opened to speak, he was going to say no. What was I going to tell Zelda? But his words surprised me.

"It doesn't matter. Even If you find the others, it will only lead you back to that accursed realm. That is what the once 'Sacred Realm' has become. A land of fools who do not remember their past, or their purpose." The Sacred Realm had become the world of Twilight? At first this made no sense, but in a way it did. Somehow it explained a lot, but gave me so many more questions? Formost was How did it happen? I guess I would just have to wonder for now. He sighed and with a downcast look continued.

"The only other purpose the stones have is to amplify magic, specifically the magic of the Triforce. The Ruby would amplify my magic. I am not worried about the Princess, she does not even know how to access her magic, let alone wield it. The stone will have no use to her." He ended his speech with a bitter laugh. It was true in a way, but he shouldn't underestimate her, ever. His next question surprised me even more.

"Do you love her, do you love the Princess?" How could he know? Perhaps this was only a test, to see what my intentions were. Perhaps if I word it just right, I would get passed his spell.

"How could I love my enemy? My Prisoner? How could she ever return the affection?" The questions were not silenced by the spell so perhaps I had a chance. If I did not actually deny my feelings then this will all be okay. If I admitted to loving her, my loyalty would be in question. Ganon personally knew that love could stray anyone's loyalties. I continued my response to my master.

"In time I will love her, but it is hard to love someone who has very recently tried to skewer me with a spear. I will not deny my affection, but nor will I completely accept them." It was all said truthfully, in a way. In time I will love her, just as much as I love her now. It truly was hard to love her when just a few weeks ago she would have killed me with my own dagger, simply for a shot at freedom. I would not completely accept my affection for her, though I could never deny them.

"Then take this to your lady. I know you need her acceptance, but be ready to fight against her cause at any moment." He handed me the it was unspoken I knew what he really meant by the second comment, with each hour the Hero closed in on our gates. I held the small Tiara in my hand and a new hope bloomed in my chest. This might just work. I don't know how you did it Zelda, but you twisted all our emotions to suit your own agenda. I know she used me, but I also knew it was the only way.

"Do you think I can win?" I was so surprised by this question that I almost did not respond. I knew the man in front of me was not sane, but he was not entirely evil. A pang of guilt flashed across my conscious, I was going to betray him. He was not going to win, because of me. He had to lose but being the cause, it hurt. I loved him, he was the closest thing to family I had. But I had seen the horrors as well as the side he was now showing me. I needed to betray him, Hyrule needed me to betray him. How could I answer this without giving away my plan?

"Not without me you wont." I put my best cocky grin on as I said this. He nodded accepting this as the truth. I could see the stress in his every movement. He was worried, and had a good reason. The Goddesses chosen was after him. I slipped into the shadows and returned to my apartments.

Zelda was waiting for me. She was outfitted in my tunic, though I saw a bit of her long forgotten royal attire sticking out of a bag on her side. She had it in a small carry sack, probably pilfered from the kitchens. I wouldn't put simple thievery past the Princess.

"We can't go yet." I told her, her face twisting in confusion. Despite how much I wanted to, I knew we had to wait.

"We must wait for your Hero, the confusion when he reaches the gates will make it much easier. Ganon will be more concerned with him then you at this point. He is worried he will lose again, less cocky then last time. That worry will give us a chance, he will not risk using any of his power to go after you, sending me. His minds eye will be more focused on The Hero of Twilight then us. It is the perfect chance, we shouldn't take any unnecessary risks." I was expecting her to argue but she only nodded, stowing her carry sack under then bed. Slipping the Tiara in with the other stones.

"Would you care to spar?" She asked as she stepped close to me. I almost denied her and said we should not waste our energy, but then I saw the wisdom in her words. We both had way too much tension in our souls and stress in our body. A good sparring match would release this. I could only think of one thing more relaxing then sparring. Before the thought could even fully form I banished it from my mind. I would not think like that around her, even though she purposely provoked me to more than once.

I shed my weapons taking up a relaxed fighting stance. I was not sure how far Zelda was going to go so I let her start. She stepped forward, punching towards my shoulder. I easily dodged the attack, it was obviously not meant to land though. She was testing me, seeing how far I would go. I sent my arm towards her; she stepped back and knocked it to the side easily. I already knew she was an amazing warrior but I had never fought her under these circumstances. We were usually somewhere in the middle of the night and she was usually trying to cut me to ribbons with whatever make-shift weapon she had.

After a few more light swings to test the air it became a much more heated fight. I kicked towards her ribs; she raised her hand, catching my foot before it completed its swing. Using my foot as leverage she pushed me backwards. I barely regained my balance, before I had a chance to turn towards Zelda she was on top of me, literally. She seemed very fond of tackling. Though the reckless move was good, her slight build was a disadvantage in any fight. So constantly changing the way the fight was being fought would give her an advantage.

She struggled to pin my arms down before I could gain the upper hand again. I let her have the small victory, her knees pinned my arms down. I was about to throw her off of me when she leaned close to me, brushing our lips together. She meant for it to be a light kiss, but when she pulled away I followed. Straining against her knees.

The kiss was filled with everything that made up Zelda; passion, kindness, and an edge of violence. I savored the delicious flavor of her mouth. She pulled away, a wolfish smile on her beautiful features. The Goddesses have truly blessed me. Though their blessing could be cruel. Zelda sat there, just out of my reach gazing at me with lust in her eyes.

I snapped suddenly pushing of the ground, throwing her off of me. She yelped as she was thrown. Standing quickly I watched her roll as she landed. She faced me again, our spar quickly resuming. For every attack I threw at her she dodged or countered. Each time she sent a fist or foot flying at me I easily stopped her. I noted that we were too evenly matched. I could easily defeat her if I called upon my magic, but somehow I think she would call that cheating.

Suddenly I saw an opening, I could easily have tackled her. I didn't though. What if she got hurt? She saw the opening and noted that I did not exploit it. A frown crossed over her expression but a smile quickly consumed her features once again.

"What, don't want the precious little princess to get hurt? Dark what if I held a spear to you as I have before? The point is not to maim each other, but that does not mean you should ever hold back. Not if it could help you. Come on Dark tackle me, I would like to see you try!" At her words I decided maybe she deserved t get a little hurt. Despite the fact that I hate how she chastised me, her words rang true. I lunged at her, opening a passage into the shadows as I made contact.

We rolled together as we hit the almost solid ground of the shadows. As we rolled we both battled for dominance. Finally I won out, straddling her around the waist and holding her arms down with my own. She struggled trying everything to get out of my grip. I waited until she finally gave up. She glared at me though I saw her lips twitching in effort not to smile.

For her patience I leaned in and melded our lips together. Though she was a bit sour my win she still responded well to the kiss. We moved our lips against each other. At some point our tongues got involved but I am not sure when. Zelda waited until I had almost completely forgotten to hold onto her, then she flipped us over. She managed to reverse our earlier positions. She was now straddling my hips; with the sexiest smile I have ever seen gracing her features.

She started our kiss again. It was slower now, though the passion was barely held back. I explored her mouth, often having to battle for control of the kiss. Her mouth tasted wonderfully sweet. It reminded me of a sweet candy, and it was just as irresistible. Her entire body was irresistible. I let my hand wander her side, feeling the perfect contours of her body. She relinquished her position of dominance over me to remove the belt from her waist. We lay side by side, trying our hardest not to allow the kiss to be broken.

She finally released my mouth; a groan of displeasure almost escaped my lips. She nibbled on my ear lightly. This time a groan did escape my throat, but for a far different reason. As her mouth wandered the sensitive skin of my neck I let my hands wander her wonderful body. A hand slipped up her tunic, gently tracing the outline of her hips and running along her stomach, I felt the small shivers this sent up her spine.

She suddenly bit down into the soft flesh of my neck. I tried to hold in any sounds but a strangled moan escaped my throat. She giggled and bit again, careful not to break the skin, this time. I leaned down, nuzzling her neck before I planted a soft kiss on the pale skin. A very soft moan escaped her, so she had the same weakness. A beautiful plot of revenge formed in my mind. I moved my body so I was leaning over her slightly. This made it much easier to get to her neck and made it near impossible for her to reach mine.

I bit down gently, loving the sound of her breath hitching. I kissed the skin again before letting my teeth graze over her skin. I very light moan escaped her lips, though I knew she attempted to make no sound. I could feel her relax, and melt into my arms a bit. I chomped down on her skin again, harder, but careful not to let it hurt her. This time I was rewarded with a real moan, a shudder worked its way up her spine, sending a similar reaction down my back.

I pulled away from her neck and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Though tainted by the light of the shadows they looked almost grey. I kissed her again, pulling away only long enough to tell her the truth. "I love you Zelda." She leaned forward and returned the kiss. "Dark, I love you as well. Though you al-" I cut her off with a kiss, but I knew what she was going to say. I did already know, but hearing her say those words. I couldn't help but grin like a fool. With our confession we returned to one of our new favorite pastimes. I could feel the heightened passion in her kisses. I could also see the lust in her eyes whenever I looked into them. Some how I think my earlier thought of another way to relieve tension might not have been too far fetched of a thought. Could this have been her plan all along? I doubt it, but maybe.

**A/N**

**Well that was fun. I had a review saying they lost some of the spark of the first few chapts. well I hope this got it back.**

**I have to thank two of my friends who are both loyal fans, thanks for reading my stuff you guys, For Dramaatica!**

**Also another thanks to Fenrir Riku who gave this a quick once over, finalizing it for distribution to the public. He has been very helpful, and is an great author himself. **

**Anyways please tell me how you liked it^^ I love to hear from all of you. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I am sorry Dark. The Hero is here. I had to leave. Please trust me. There was nothing else I could do. I am sorry I have to use you._

_ -Zelda Hyrule III_

The words stared back at me from a crumpled scrap of paper, a large coffee stain covering half of the note. The seemingly alien words stared at me, no comprehension No matter how many times I read them they did not start making sense, in fact they kept making less sense. I woke this morning to find Zelda gone, this note the only thing left in her stead. Every trace of her was gone. Except for this note, and my memory. Why now? After last night, why would she leave me now? None of this made the tiniest smidgen of sense in my mind.

She gave herself to me; in mind, body and spirit. Why would she wait till now to betray me? Why give her virginity to me just to leave the very next day. None of this made sense, I may seem stupid, but it just made no sense. We had a plan, why would she change it so suddenly? Had she been lying the whole time? Emptiness filled my body. She really was gone. As soon as Ganondorf noticed there was going to be hell to pay. I hope her plan worked and she was safely away from here, away from me. If she wasnt with me the safest place was far away. Perhaps in the neither regions of the snowy wastes. But even there, she was easy to track with the glowing beacon of magic held within her hand, hidden beneath the mark of the Triforce.

_Dark!_ Ganon's mental call shattered my thoughts. _Report!_ I slipped into the shadows and raced to answer the urgent call of my liege. The inflection of his words made me think that he must have noticed Zelda's disappearance. I sure hope she was far enough away that Ganon could not exact his revenge, because he would and with pleasure. With the Hero so close he is probably freaking out already. I exited the shadow-lands with a resigned sigh and bowed low to Ganondorf.

"Dark do you perchance know of the princesses morning activities?" The thinly veiled anger showed it was not just her being gone, Zelda what did you do? He never gets this mad about a simple runaway captive, even when that said runaway was a holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. I noticed that Ganon's complexion was ashen. His cheeks burnt with humiliation. I had never seen him so shaken. At least not in a long while.

"She is gone. I am sorry. I awoke this morning to find only this letter." Even as I said the words they sounded empty. Was I sorry she is gone? Yes of course, but did sorry even begin to explain how I felt? No, not even one bit. I passed him the letter silently, unable to meet his amber gaze. As he read it I dared look at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His anger seemed to drop back down to a simmer, though it still threatened to boil over. I almost felt bad showing my Master the note, but its not like the damnable note explained anything. Dammit Zelda, it would be nice to be in the loop, at least sometimes.

"So you had nothing to do with it?" His voice calmer. Though every muscle was still visibly taut, the anger was still there. His voice was on edge, as if he was trying to hide the emotion in his voice. Overall he seemed overly suspicious for just the princess running away again. I mean it was not actually a very rare occurrence. It must be something more, it just had to be. I had not known Ganondorf for this long and not learned how to read him at all. I actually pride myself in knowing his moods, it is what keeps me one jump ahead.

"With what? Her running away again?" I felt stupid but I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. Today was a strange one, so many things, making so little sense.

"She attacked me this morning. Leaving your dagger protruding from my chest. It was an assassination. If I was anyone but myself I would be dead. In fact I was dead, for quite a few minutes even. The sneaky broad enchanted the blade." He stated the facts, his voice barely steady. I could see that just beyond that calm facade he was quite disturbed over this. Though he worked hard not to show it. Unfortunately for him I know him all too well, the small staccato movements gave it all away.

"I am sorry I should not have lowered my guard. I just... Well I thought- I have no excuse. But I promise my liege, this incident fills me with great sorrow... Should I retrieve her before she gets too far?" What was my excuse? I am sorry I thought we were in love, but apparently not. Sorry about that. Fuck, I don't know what to think. Should I still try to help her? But she left me. Whether she loves me or not I still love her. I would have to continue to protect her. Even if it meant betraying the man in front of me, the closest thing I have to family.

"Yes, but wait just a moment. I just want to make sure your okay." Did he actually care? I know he was once like this with me. But he had changed from that father figure to my King. A King that I was a traitor to.

"I am fine. It has just shown me not to let my guard down, no matter how beautiful the temptation." He smiled at my response and stepped down from his throne. For the first time since my training, the Prince of Darkness hugged me. I was in shock. It was a short embrace, but a hug none the less. A warmth spread through me before I remembered, he was my enemy.

"You sure you're ready to face her?" He asked, the shock making it hard to understand anything. He _hugged_ me. It was just and odd concept to wrap my mind around. The Prince of Darkness just hugged me.

"I don't know. Ganon I love her. She said she loved me. Had she been lying the whole time?" Why was I telling him the truth? He was the enemy this could ruin everything. It was hard to tell who was good and who was bad. A month ago he was my master, she was my prisoner. Now she was my lover and he was my enemy. What was right? What was the truth? Which path was I meant to follow?

"I know. I am not blind you know. I am sorry this had to happen to you, but it would have eventually. I should have been there for you. I should have guided you better. Maybe you would not have gotten quite as hurt." He truly did care. Did he still think of me as his son? Did he honestly want to protect me? Or did he just want my loyalty against the Hero and Princesses. Goddesses please help me see the truth, for my vision is clouded.

"It's all right. I am just confused during one of our most pivotal moments. I am sorry. Please let me make up for it. Let me go after her." I don't know what side I am on but I had to see Zelda again. I needed to figure this all out. How do you decide between father and lover? I knew what my choice should be, but he hugged me. It was all too confusing. To add to the pressure I could feel the Hero was near. Practically at our gates. This was no time for confusion. Last night I knew which side of the line I stood on, but this morning that line was once again a confusing scribble on the sidewalk.

"Okay, let us reclaim our prize." Our prize? How dare he. Zelda was more then some token to go to the winner. She was a Goddess in human form. The way he spoke of her hardened my heart towards him. I did not know if I trusted her, but I knew that I did not trust him. It felt like he held a spell over me, which had been broken by those horrible words. Zelda is not a prize to be won, perhaps the target, but never the prize. Ganon whatever you did to sway my feelings, I will not fall for again. Why must emotions be so confusing? How can you love someone yet despise them at the same time. He was my father, yet he betrayed my every belief. She held my heart, yet she left me. Nayru please, lend me your wisdom.

I felt the magic in the air thicken around Ganondorf before we were suddenly far out on the castle walls. Zelda's form a blur against the wall. "Good luck boy." He said as he rose into the air. Likely wanting to watch how things unfolded from a better vantage point. I ran to Zelda. Hoping this was some elaborate plan I was about to be filled in on. Praying that she did not reject me. I don't think I would be able to handle her rejection. Without her what was there to believe in. She showed me the light in the world, she was my light in this world.

I skidded to a halt next to her rigid form. When our eyes met hers were filled with everything I was hoping for. The regret, the sorrow, the love they held captivated me. I could not help but smile. She was still the woman I loved, her eyes told the story just as well as any words could.

"It seems you caught up quicker then I was expecting. Bastard. I guess we will just have to end this with your dear master watching." Her words stung, but I swear I had heard them before. They brought back a memory, this had happened before. On this very rampart.

"_It seems you caught up quicker then I was expecting. Bastard. I guess we will just have to end this with your dear master watching." Her words were anything but friendly. Before even giving me a chance to make the first move she lunged. A shinning spear in her right hand._

That fight ended with me protecting her from Ganondorf. That was the first night she kissed me. That night is the night that started this all. The intense roller coaster of emotions that seemed to be my life now. Was she trying to remind me of this? Before I could respond to the strange quote she spoke again.

"I though the kind would at least come after me himself. Not send his little pet to collect me." Another quote. This time from the first time we met. Neither of us had known what would happen between us. It was a simple duty. I had to bring her back, Ganon told me to. Immediately there had been a grudging respect between us. How could you not respect a fellow warrior, especially one you were so often pitted against?

"Why do you listen to him? Do you even support this cause? Where do you stand in this fight of good vs. evil?" The third quote hit home. This fight had been just like the others, but the words she said they made me question everything I thought I believed in at the time. By this point we had become comfortable with our fights. The line was wavering between friendship and hate. I related so well to her. She was the only one who could truly make me smile. When she originally asked me that question it had been the first time I ever questioned my motives, questioned Ganon's reasoning. As she threw the memory in my face I groped my mind for a response. I had none. I needed to understand this, I need to understand her, before I could say anything.

I wanted to follow her; I wanted to protect her and to save her. She never told me anything, only used me. She said she loved me. Was that just another way of manipulating me? I guess the only thing I had to rely on was trust. How could I let myself trust her, she never even told me her real plan. Or maybe her plans changed this morning, she learned something that i was still unaware of. We needed to talk, we needed privacy. Until then should I just play along? Was it better to blindly trust her and maybe be hurt or to guard myself and trust no one?

"Zelda. Why did you leave me?" I know this wasn't the right time, or place but I needed to know why I woke up alone this morning. I could not handle this endless feeling of stupidity, where i could understand almost nothing.

"Because Dark, I had to." With the simple words that did a great job not explaining anything she jumped towards me. I saw a flash before my own dagger was stabbed into my arm. Damn it I should not have let her get her hands on those. Cursing my own stupidity I wrenched the blade free from my arm.

"Just like you had to do that!" I yelled in pain and surprise. She stabbed me, admittedly it would heal quickly and I was in no danger from it, but she had still stabbed me. Zelda what are you doing? Why won't you just give me an answer? She did not respond but slashed out again with a matching dagger. The short blade sliced into my collar bone. Blood began to seep down the front of shirt, the fabric was quickly becoming drenched in warm thick liquid. My arm was already completely soaked in warm blood, the ground below me was beginning to darken with the drops of blood.

"Zelda!" I pleaded with her to talk to me. Zelda please. Don't make me fight you. I don't think I can. Not now, not with my emotions pulling me in every direction. I could feel the welling of my feelings threatening to take hold. I locked eyes with the Princess, the crystalline blue calming me.

"Would you care to spar?" Came another quote. Why can't I have a real answer Zelda! Please talk to me! Sent out the same sort of punch she tested me with last night. I did not move I did not fight back. I could not. She sent more hits my way. I did nothing. I loved her, how could I fight her. I was knocked back by one of her punches. Landing on my back I faced her, emotionless. My cheek really stung. She can punch thats for sure, this would easily bruise. What did it matter? The one I loved was looming over me, eyes set to kill.

"You should never hold back. Not if it could help you. Come on Dark tackle me, I would like to see you try!" She quoted herself again. I stood and decided. I did not want to be her pawn any longer. She was not going to lead me into some plan without telling me first. I listened to her words. Pulling on my magic I tackled her over the edge of the castle wall. The air rushed around us as we fell. Her arms wrapped around me as we fell, it felt so good to have her arms around me.

**A/N-**

**Okay guys this has been written for a while, but i finally edited it. I hope you guys like this new chapter, Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you. Oh and thank you Dash Handsome, your review filled me with joy. And i know i am sorry i should update more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- so here is the next chapter, ive had it done for a while now, but I just reebered and finished editing. So here it is. Enjoy. We are almost done**

Zelda's thin arms were wrapped around my sturdy frame, the wind rushing around us. The ground rushed toward us, threatening death.. I still loved her, no matter what she did. No matter what a manipulative bitch she could be sometimes. As she held herself against my body once again, I knew that I could never give up on a chance to be with her. I pulled on my magic again as we landed. I let her go; she stood motionless inches from me. Whether she betrayed me or not, I now knew I would rather trust her then not. I would rather love her and be hurt by it then to ever have not loved her.

"Zelda please, just talk to me. You at least owe me that." I begged. I needed answers. She said that she loved me once, This must all be a farce, I way to win back her throne perhaps. She couldn't actually hate me.

"Why do I owe you anything?" She glanced at me disdainfully as she responded coldly. I could see pain in her eyes though her features did not betray her words. A slight grimace twisted her lips grotesquely and her eyebrows raised in distaste. But her eyes, they pleaded with me to understand why. To trust her. I was confused, I didn't know why she was ripping out my heart and spitting on the bleeding remains, but I just had to let her. I trusted her though. I trusted her with every fiber of my being. Every splinter of my soul told me to follow her lead. She was manipulating me, and I would let her. It was my only choice, she could not explain because Ganondorf was still watching from his perch on the battlements. I glanced up at the dark usurper king, my master. He smiled, enjoying us being pitted against each other. Though his body was held rigidly, as though even in joy he could not relax. The Hero was too near for a distraction like this.

"Because you love me!" I responded from my heart. The only way this game of her would work is if I played into her hands. Let her play the situation as she so felt was necessary. I trusted her. I knew her response was going to hurt. I love her, if I get hurt so she can be safe, then it's worth it. Dammit why when love is involved do my choices become so limited. Why when she is involved my only option is pain.

"_Love _You? You do not know the meaning of love. You are a monster loyal to a demon. My patron Goddess has given love to me. What we had was nothing more then a fatal attraction. Lust blinded by greed. You dare call _that_ love?" I was expecting the pain that ripped through my heart. The feeling as my stomach dropped to my knees. Even though I knew the fallacy behind the words, it still hurt. The butterflies her voice normally gave me turned to stone, crashing into the pit of my stomach. Did she have to drag the Goddesses into this? I mean denying my love is not enough, she must also damn me to hell and back?

"You lie." I barely choked out my words. My throat was constricted in pain. I wanted to curl up and cry, honestly I wanted to curl up and die. I was done. But I love her. I had to play this game through to the end. Just to hear her admit that her words were lies. Just to admit that I was right, she does love me. I know I should be stronger than this, strong enough not to be hurt by her lies. Still a tear escape my eyes, despite the furious blinking.

She laughed a low sinister chuckle. "Dark you truly are loyal to a fault aren't you? Look at the truth, wake up and face the music. You were never anything more to me then a toy. Something to pass the time. I never saw you as a threat or even a friend. Give it up" It felt like a thousand daggers stabbed me at once. I blinked quickly though a few tears still managed to escape. Rolling down my cheek slowly, the warm liquid making my face burn with shame. Dammit Zelda, I love you, stop pushing me to see if I would break. Does she not see how fragile I am behind this shell? She must see my pain, how can she continue her games? She must be a better actress then anyone had ever guessed.

Suddenly she was running. Sprinting away from me. I quickly took up the chase. My blood pounded. How dare she say such blasphemous words then run? I would get my answers if I had to force them out of her. Zelda don't leave me like this! She raced away from me. I could see the gap between us closing. We neared the wall of twilight; it separated us from the rest of the light world. I had not been out there since this all started, in fact I have barely been out of the castle. We reached the edge, I felt her pull on her own Goddess born magic and leap through the wall. I used my shadow magic and dove through after her. The magic barrier re-formed behind me. The diamond of twilight that surrounded the castle was left undisturbed. As if we had not just escaped. Now her plan made sense, she got us outside of the wall.

I could hear her laughing in joy. Her arms were around me. Her lips covering me in kisses. "Dark, Dark! We did it. We are out of there... Dark! Oh Goddess! Dark!" We made it out where? Why was everything suddenly so painful? It was too bright to see, to hot to feel. Everything was a confusing blur of light, sound and pain. Oh Goddess help me. I cant handle any more, not now. Couldn't things just work out for once.

The light was too hot, it was too bright. I could not see, the world was white. I felt like I was being burnt from the inside out. My skin was too hot, it felt as if I was being deep fried in oil. Not even an inch was left unharmed, everything hurt. The sun was not that strong was it? I faintly heard a scream. Could that have been Zelda? Was she in trouble? Was she burning too? I forced my mind to focus on the beautiful brunette who was dragging my numb body toward a small patch of shadow. I could not feel my feet though I saw them stumbling across the too bright terrain of this bright world beyond twilight. Everything was numb with pain. Cool hands caressed my skin, They gave me the power I needed to get to the shade. As I stepped out of the sun my body sighed in relief, the pain began to ebb but would not fully leave, at least not until I had a proper chance to heal..

Everything was bright, but in the shade I could handle. I squinted to block some of the light out. Zelda was leaning over me, her beautiful face full of concern. She spoke to me but I could not comprehend her. Her beautiful lips moved, I tried to match words to the movements and sounds but it all made no sense. It was too hard to concentrate. I was in pain, but it did not hurt. Zelda, Zelda what are you saying. Finally her words began to make sense. In fact they had made sense from the beginning I just could not comprehend them before, if that makes any sense at all.

"Dark have you ever been outside of the twilight during midday? Dark! Please answer me!" She was almost frantic. Her voice up an octave in panic. Now that I think about it I had never been out in full daylight before. Or daylight in general. I had never noticed before, but Ganon had never sent me out during the day. I think it was only so people didn't see me but maybe he knew this would happen. What was he not telling me? What secrets had he kept form me? I had never seen a world this bright. It was so intense; it was too filled with the burning rays of Hyrule's sun.

"No, I haven't. At least not from what I can remember." At my words she seemed to calm down, yet become more panicked at the same time. As if now she knew what was wrong but that only made things worse. Which was probably the truth.

"Dark, I think you are from twilight. Because this is almost exactly like Midna's reaction to sun. Shit! Dark I don't know how you will react to my light magic. I just don't know. It could kill you, in fact it probably will. I can't risk it. We have to find another way!" The panic was still in her voice but not as extreme. It was now a calm panic. I watched her eyes flash back and forth as she tried to think of another way. A way around the only possible route to Hyrule's salvation.

"Zelda there is no other choice. We have to stick to the plan." I croaked the words out. My throat was parched, barely able to form words. Tends to happen when sunlight burns you from the inside out.

"We can't! Dark I won't do it. There has to be another way. I don't have enough magic left in me to give you part of myself. That is the only reason Midna is alive. That's why I always know where they are. We share a sliver of my soul." Her words sank in. I knew she saved Midna, I knew she almost died because of it, and disappeared for a while. But I never knew that she gave up a piece of her soul.

"It doesn't matter Zelda we have to do the spell. Now it is the only way the Hero can win. I can't fight, not now. I can barely sense my magic. You have to do this Zelda. I trust you, and it's the only way." I might die, but what other options are there? Hyrule had to be liberated and this was the only way.

"Dark, you can't die! I don't think I will be able to live without you. Please if I kill you I will not be able to live with myself!" The confession was heartfelt but we had no other choice. Her words were tender and the gentle caress of my face sent shivers throughout my body. I could barely see the tear that trickled down her cheek. Zelda, please don't cry. Another tear followed. With a grimace I decided I had to convince her, even if she cries.

"Zelda. I know, but there is no other choice. Sever my tie from Ganon, now! He is going to come looking for us soon. You have to. Link may be the Hero but you are Hyrule's only true hope." She swallowed hard and nodded. I am so glad she understood that there was no other way. If I had to force her anymore it would have broken my heart. We had to, our feelings didn't matter. We had to ensure the Heroes victory. We were not the blessed couple meant the save this land, that right was for Link and the Twilit Princess. We still had our duty, and that was to insure their victory.

"Dark we have to make it to one of the safe havens. Dark you need to hide in my shadow, like Midna does with the Hero. Guide me to safety. We need to get to one of those safe havens you made." What she said made sense I could hide in her shadow. It works as a way to the shadow lands, just a small pocket. Unlike the long forever stretching shadows of the twilight covered lands, this would only be a small area, just enough to hide in. I pulled on the small shimmer of magic I retained and sucked my physical body into Zelda's shadow. I whispered the direction to the safe haven directly into her mind. Her feet carried us closer and closer to safety, freedom and redemption.

I was in the gray world of shadows. I could barely see an outline of the real world. If there were more shadows I could see more, but with so much sun out the shadow world was weak. My body began to heal itself while in the shadows. My magic slowly coming back to me. Suddenly the world expanded. The grey contours becoming vivid and easily defined, even in my weakened state. This must be the cave we were headed to. Moments later I heard my name being called and slipped myself back into the world of color. It was a small dry cave. The cool darkness welcomed me. I lay on the soft dust staring at the lichen on the ceiling. Zelda pressed a potion against my lips.

"Zelda please, it's not that bad." I pleaded against her healing me before the spell. Telling her to save her energy and to save the potions.

"Shut up and drink the potion Dark. You have not seen what light magic does to the people of twilight. I am certain you are one of them now. It makes all the powers you have make sense. This must have been why Ganon did not use the spiritual stones, they involve light magic. He bound you to him only using his own dark magic, not the magic of the Goddesses. I only have light magic, it will burn you from your soul out to your flesh. Please listen to me and drink the damn potion." I could not argue with her reasoning, she was right, I was just being stubborn. It was hard to argue against the embodiment of this world's wisdom.

I let her pour the cool healing liquid down my throat. For once I embraced the rotten tasting drink. It was as if you let a grapefruit and strawberry smoothie ferment for a few months. And I hate grapefruit, which made the whole matter worse for me. Luckily the healing effects were immediate, making the awful taste worth it. The dull pain of my burnt flesh cleared away. My vision returned in full. The dead feeling of my limbs was almost gone, and I could feel my reservoir of magic return almost in full. The magic simmered just below the surface, barely beyond my reach.

"Zelda its time. There is nothing I can do but watch. Good luck love." She nodded and started to create the spell. Surrounding us in a circle of salt and clay powder.

"Dark as soon as I draw the overlapping circles you can't move one bit. Understand?" Her voice was soft, loving. I was honestly worried this might kill me. I had to tell her one last time. I forced my body into a sitting position and captured her lips. The kiss was passionate, desperate and most of all filled with my love for her.

"I love you Zelda." I whispered after relinquishing my hold on her lips. All I wanted to do was get lost in those luscious lips and never come back. Kissing her lightly I barely brushed our lips together. I could not help but smile in spite of our situation.

"Dark, I love you too" She said with a light giggle. She took her words as an excuse to capture my lips with hers. Giving me one last kiss before pushing me gently back to the ground. I lay there as she carefully used incense and salt to drawn two intersecting circles over me. Connecting right at my chest. I could still taste the sweet rose flavor of her mouth. The gently feeling of her lips was still there, like a ghost feeling.

She placed the three spiritual stones on my chest and began to chant, her voice low. As she repeated the words I could feel another presence enter the room. It was an essence of pure light. I looked at Zelda, her eyes shone the gold. Her skin glistened in the darkness of the cave. She was glowing with power. I let my mind slip into that altered state where I could see her aura. Her golden teal aura was expanding to hold in the magic she was collecting. Surrounding her was a cloud of gold; it permeated the whole room, surrounding us in a protective shield of magic. Just behind Zelda was a concentrated blue cloud of pure light energy. The Blue energy was simply hanging in the air, not interrupting or reacting with any of the magic around it.

The extent of Zelda's power was amazing. In this state I could sense her fear, her excitement, her love, everything she felt was laid out like a book for me to read. The blue energy sent me a barely comprehensible thought. It tried again this time I could feel the warning of doom in its thoughts. Finally the creature sent me a small phrase. A simple mind communication, but it terrified me. _"Child, you are going to die. There is nothing neither she nor I can do in this moment. You have to die. It is your place." _ Then it all clicked. The blue entity was Nayru. She was in the cave with us. A Goddess was just inches away from me. And she told me the truth, I was going to die. Tonight was my last night in Hyrule. I had assumed that was what would happen, but having that proven to be true was terrible. I stared at the Goddess's ethereal form, she proclaimed my death yet all I held in my heart for her was adoration. The blue swirls became more energetic as the spell reached its climax. The power was overwhelming, filling the room with anticipation and excitement.

It was worth it though. I may pass on but both Zelda and Hyrule would be safe. I would face my death with honor. I was not afraid to die, simply curious to what would happen. The only reason I wanted to stay was to ensure Zelda's safety. _"Nayru please, take care of Zelda for me. Keep her safe, keep her sane._" The Goddess consented. Going back to her old tactic of silent observation. Death would be okay, as long as my love would be taken care of. As long as it was for a true reason to die for it was okay.

Zelda release the power she held. It rushed into my body. Burning away my flesh. My shadow magic fought for my life in every cell of my body. I felt my death coming. It was not painful, rather it was relaxing. Everything would be as it should be. I opened my eyes back to the normal world. Zelda matched my gaze and began to panic. Fear and desperation flashed through her eyes as she tried to call the rampant magic back. It was too far gone now. My blood pumped the magic about, pure power rushing through my veins, searing my soul from my body.

The spiritual stones burnt my flesh, yet protected my soul. I could feel then enclosing my spirit and keeping it safe. The light encompassed my body and I felt my heart beat one last time. The blood flow stopped. Everything began to shutdown. I saw a trio of light floating above me. The Goddesses themselves had come to meet me, to bring me to the afterlife. I could not help but feel excited, I was always curious to what it was like. Were the dark priest right? Or was Ganondorf? Would I burn in hell for my sins, or simply rot in the ground? I felt the last sensation I ever would. Zelda held herself against my body. Her tears were dampening the cloth covering my chest. I sent a quiet missive to her mind._ "Zelda I love you, please don't worry. The Goddesses are here for me. Remember love I will always cherish you above all." _At my words she sat up, the grief in her eyes unbearable. Then the world went dark, accept for the bright glow of the Goddesses waiting to greet me.


	10. Chapter 10

Dead, and I killed him. The magic I conjured, the words I spoke, the world I love, they all killed him. Before his eyes closed for the final time, I could see his heart-wrenching emotions. He looked at me with those crimson eyes so excited and yet perfectly serene. Of course Dark would be happy while dying. He let out a deep breath, and then his eyes stared blankly ahead. The life slowly draining out of them. Shit, Dark was dead. What could I do but continue? The fate of my kingdom rest not entirely on my shoulders, but was still my responsibility. I had to something more to help, Dark had done his part, and the hero was marching toward the fateful fight even as I stared at the crimson eyes of my dead lover. I could not look away from those eyes, nor could I relinquish my grip on Dark's black tunic. My fists where clenched, the pale of my skin a sharp contrast to the dark material of the tunic.

Moving my hand to brush back my hair I found my cheeks were wet. Using the sleeve of my shirt I dried my eyes, though the never ending flow of tears made it quite pointless. The tears had started so quietly I had not even noticed them. The drips of water raced down my cheeks, combining to form a small rivulet off my chin. I let my body grieve though it seems my mind had still not even begun to comprehend. A chilling, heavy feeling settled into my chest. Putting an invisible pressure on my lungs. My throat burned in pain, rebelling against this means to the end of tyranny. I sullenly sat staring blankly at the hilt of Dark's sword. How did life go on from here? Never again would I hear his pure voice, watch him attempt the tame the knarled mess of black hair that donned his head. Those same black locks that swept over his face now, barely covering one of his two crimson eyes.

The heaviness in my chest expanded to include my stomach, which became like a stone lodged deep in my gut. The leaden feeling spread through my body, stealing the movement from my limbs. I slowly forced myself to stand, knowing I had to go on. I had to do my part. I listlessly pulled some spare rupees from my pocket and found a matching pair of red rupees, carefully closing the crimson globes that belonged to my love. I crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his ebony blade out of its scabbard I started to chant. It was the sacred rights of the dead, to purify ones soul on its way to the Goddesses Realm. I sang each note purely, though my voice often cracked in sorrow. I began to weave a simple spell in my mind, lacing the notes I sang around each other to form a layer of protection over Dark. "When this is over I promise I will come back." A faint purple aura surrounded Dark; I swung the blade in a high arc and slammed the sword point first into the soft dry soil, whispering the last words of the spell. Sealing it with a blade creating one of the strongest protection spells known to Hyrule. Dark would be safe, even if not another soul in this world was.

I backed away from the magical sarcophagi I tried to tear my gaze away from his serene face, but failed. Finally I broke my gaze by closing my eyes. One last tear slipping beyond my lashes to roll down my cheek, following the path of its brethren. The final tear slipped of the bottom of my chin, falling until with a silent crash onto the stones below. Before I lost the courage to leave I ripped myself away from my love and forced my body out in to the bright sunshine of the day. I began to stumble back towards the castle; somehow nothing looked the same as it had on the way here. I kept fumbling through the scraggly bushes of Hyrule field, but my destination got no closer. I tried to get a look at the castle but the trees ahead blocked my view.

I stumbled again and reached out to catch myself on a branch; it cracked with a loud creak and fell next to me. I followed the branch to the ground, ending face down in a clump of grass. As I pulled myself to my feet my confidence faltered. What was I doing, I had no chance of getting there in time to help destroy Ganon. My body begged me to lie in the grass and just forget the world. Forget my responsibility, forget this damned kingdom, forget that Dark was gone. The image of the life draining from his beautiful red eyes came unbidden into my mind. I sob rose in my throat but I held it down, knowing I had no time for that now. I could feel the hero near here. I had to be there, I had to do my part. Before taking a step further I stripped my clothing and changed into my long forgotten royal attire. I carefully put away my other clothes, knowing I would want to see them again. I pulled the soft silk dress over my head. Letting the dress fall into place I felt the magic charms in the fabric come to life, I clipped the decorative armor in place and pushed my hair back with the strange tiara that marked the next in line for the throne.

I slipped the soft brown boots over my leggings and finished the appearance with my long white gloves. Before heading out I straightened the banner and smoothed the crumpled silk. Though I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life on this small patch of grass I got up and started out towards the castle again. I quickened my pace, the sense that something would go wrong any minute only became more intense the closer I got. The pressure on my chest was just as heavy as before, but my duty to my kingdom helped me push through towards the only goal that really matters in the end, Link beating Ganondorf. As if summoned by my thought I heard a low deep chuckle came from behind me. Spinning as quickly as possible I tripped, landing awkwardly on my back. I rolled and pulled myself into a flexible defensive stance.

"Oh Princess did you think that Dark was the only trick up my sleeve? Now that you eliminated him I am done for? It doesn't work like that missy, I am still more powerful then you could ever wish to be." His voice was a dangerous growl, low and menacing.

"I did not eliminate him! Not on purpose." I may have killed Dark, but never on purpose. How dare he suggest that?

"Your sacred magic burnt him alive. You killed him. I felt his life slowly bleed out as you ripped our connections apart. What did you think you could outsmart me that quickly? I created a spell that could only be overridden by light magic, the one thing most poisonous to Dark." Though he spoke with no threats he did not need to. Every word dripped power, each phrase showing me a bit more of him.

"He is from the twilight realm?" I kept the conversation focused on Dark. Hoping to learn more about the man I loved.

"In a sense." The Prince of Darkness responded without emotion. It was the lack of emotion that was getting to me. Usually Ganon yelled and raged. He was usually angry, not like this, quiet and full of remorse. I looked at him closely. His face barely gave away a single emotion, nothing, like a mask. The lack of emotion reminded me of something. It reminded me of myself right now; lost, listless, grieving. He was grieving for Dark, too. That was disturbing, this monster had feelings?

"Now quit your questions girl, you serve a higher purpose today. You will participate in the demise of your on kingdom whether you wish to or not." The look in his eyes changed, he was no longer willing to let me talk. With a startled scream I began to run. His magic swept me up, throwing me to the ground. I felt my head hit something hard. My blood pounded in my ears as my vision went hazy. The last thing I saw was the large calloused hand of my enemy reach to drag me back to his fortress.

I knocked her against the ground, using my magic to make sure she was knocked out. With one arm I grabbed a hand full of her hair and dragged her towards me. As I slung her over my shoulder a surge of hatred ran through me. She killed him. She lured him out here to murder him. Did she know how my powers tied to his? Or was this simply spiteful murder? It's all right Dark; I will get revenge for your death. I had special plans for the sweet princess. She may have killed off my best trump card so I guess she would have to take his place. The Hero was approaching so I pulled on my magic, transporting us to the castle. I dropped the princess to the ground, smiling as she crumpled into a ball on the floor.

With each beat of my heart I felt him getting closer. The Hero and his little pet princess would be here any moment. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I wished for the steely confidence I once had. But the Hero had beaten me once hadn't he? And this one was at least as good as him, if not better. I will prevail this time, I have to. This was my redemption, to prove to the words that I was a power to be reckoned with. Before he got here I had to set up our newest decoration. I manipulated my magic to place Zelda high above, dangling within the center of a depiction of the trifocal. I had just gotten ready to wait for my adversary when his green capped head stepped into the room, the twili brat floating alongside. They glanced up at Zelda in bewilderment. Link noticed me and almost charged; only a gentle warning from his companion stopped him. I glared across the room at my most legendary enemy and sighed. No matter what the outcome, today would be a long day.

"Welcome to my caste." I greeted them with a sinister smile from my throne. The Hero glared at me with a fierce intensity. Even I could not meet that stare, choosing instead to focus on his companion. The Twili princess was still stuck in the pathetic for Zant had trapped her in. It was amazing how pitiful their magic could be, she wasn't even able to break such a simple curse yet?

"So you're... Ganondorf." The Princess of Twilight spoke my name as if it were a horrendous insult. I took a moment to stand, the accursed blade of the sages in my left hand. "I've been dying to meet you." She continued with dripping sarcasm. It was going to be fun to see how she and the hero would respond to their next opponent. I cracked a smile as I thought of how Link's moralities would hate to lay even the lightest finger against his sworn liege, the princess Zelda.

Zelda opened her eyes and laughed. The deep manly laugh resounded loudly; ringing in my ears long after the sound was gone. Her dead eyes and cruelly twisted lips told me what had happened, Ganondorf had possessed the Princess. His expressions twisted her fair features. An invisible force threw Midna across the room in a high arc. I began to rush to her when Ganon quickly erected a barrier around the room. I turned to face Zelda, her blue eyes a disturbing sickly yellow-green. "Both of you, faithless fools who would dare take up arms against the king of light and shadow..."

I shuddered as Ganondorf laughed again. The sound coming unnaturally through Zelda's thin lips. Zelda rose in the air and began to collect magic at her blade's tip. I then realized that in order to hurt Ganon I would have to attack Zelda, my liege. What if I killed her in the process? Just as I began to falter I hear midna shouting through the barrier. Looking over I saw the red and orange of Midna's eye wide in terror.

"I know it unnerving, but remember that's not Zelda in there. For all we know she is still dead. Even if that is her you know she would want you to not pause, even once. If you have the chance, take it Hero." Her sweet voice reassuring me in my moment of loss. I nodded to my partner of the last month and faced my foe. My grip now firm, and the conviction behind it even more so. No matter what the obstacle I would beat Ganon. Ganon's Puppet threw a ball of magic at me only to have it slapped back at her with the flat of my blade. The energy hit her and knocked her back a dozen feet. The pure light energy coursed through her cursed veins, the power of the blast threatening Ganon's hold on her. Moments later she was up again, raising another ball of magic behind her. As I looked at Zelda's dead eyes, all life stolen by Ganon's will being imposed on her. I knew as I starred at her, that today would indeed be a long day, no matter how it ended.

She raised her sword almost daintily; the ground below me began to glow with a terrifying golden light. I jumped to the side as a golden triforce of terrifying pain shot up from the floor. I took a quick breath of relief before taking up a defensive stance once again. Zelda circled him in the air, Ganon searching for a weak point in the hero's defenses. Link kept his eyes trained on his leader's form, waiting for his enemy to make a move. Her sword raised quickly, a demonic giggle escaping her mouth. The light ball came quickly; I swung my blade at the last moment. With a flash of light the master sword deflected the ball of energy. It flung back at the other two holders of the triforce, before another neat block that sent it flying back at the Hero. The holder of courage sent it once again soaring through the air towards its makers. A simple backhanded blow sent it plummeting back toward the boy in green. I was expecting her to catch that blow, as it arced through the air I released pent up energy and spun out against the golden ball of light. My blow landed perfectly and sent it careening speedily at both my foe and liege. Before the Prince of Darkness could react the ball hit Zelda in the abdomen, being absorbed easily into her body. The energy raced through her, horribly ripping at her body. With a manly grunt she shook off the hit, and began to circle Link slowly.

I watched her sword arm carefully, waiting for a sign of attack. She raised her sword and the ground began to glow, instinctively I dove the right just before released the spell. The crackle of magic in the air burnt my nose hairs. Her next arm raised once again cause the ground to glow. I easily the now routine attack. With a cackle Ganon's puppet raised her sword arm again and tossed a ball of light toward the Hero of Hyrule. Once again they hit the ball of energy between the holders of the triforce. Finally it smashed into Zelda's left leg. The energy ripped at her, it seemed to finally have an effect. She hit the floor as the energy finally dissipated. Now that the barrier had fallen Midna rose gracefully into the air. Her imp for twitching in delight as she felt the energy of the Dark Interlopers flood through her. Its magic was so different from that of the Goddess yet it worked with the sliver of Zelda within the twili princess. It was opposite yet somehow derived from the essence of the gods.

The pieces of the fused shadow combined around the small imp and her form melted and grew with the flood of power. The gelatinous form of the twili pulsed with magic and power like a heartbeat. With sudden force the arms that extended from Midna attacked possessed Zelda. She handled Zelda's form with the utmost care while using the shadow magic of the fused shadows to push Ganon's influence from the Princess. Midna left the princess unconscious on her throne. I spun around to watch Ganon's spirit reforming into what was coming to look like something a lot bigger than his human form. Midna appeared just next to me, she leaned against my shoulder and we shared a look of friendly comfort before their smiles turned sinister as they turned to face their foe together. It was indeed going to be a long day for all of the Goddesses' Chosen.


	11. Chapter 11

Tricking the beastly form of Ganon was easy, it was as if his animalistic form had affected his thought capabilities. The pig like beast lay on its side as the Hero rushed forward, his crystal blue eyes held no emotion. The master sword sliced into the weaken flesh where the sages had tried to dispense of the Prince of Darkness. This time Link plunged his blade deep into the beast and felt his foe shudder in pain. With a grunt of effort he retrieved the blade and sheathed it. He gave me an uncertain look, as if he wasn't sure of the creature was dead. I shrugged back, unsure what to make of the possibly dead evil beast. Before we had time to contemplate our situation my impish body began to glow with a holy light. I could feel the sliver of Zelda's soul slipping from my grasp, with it went my ability to handle light magic. In order to save me she had to insure her goddess born powers would not destroy me. The twili are fragile and very dependent on their innate magic. Her more powerful energy would simply destroy me without the piece of her soul to keep me alive once my power had been incapacitated.

That shard of her was now returning to its rightful place. Just as the first time she had shared herself with me our minds linked for a brief moment. Images of her imprisonment flooded into my consciousness. A brief glimpse of painful punishment quickly changed to the soft caress of a lover, then a final image was easily the most disturbing. A boy almost identical to Link with crimson eyes lay dead, the sadness that accompanied that last image was overwhelming. Zelda opened her eyes and I could see the sadness in her murky blue eyes.

"Pr-Princess... I...I" I wanted to say something, anything to comfort her. I did not know who this carbon copy of Link was, but for Zelda to care so, he must have been a great man. I glanced at the Hero for a second and shuddered at the thought of his death.

"Say nothing, Midna." Her words held double meaning that I could easily sense. She did not need the comfort now, and that boy was a secret she did not feel like explaining. "Your heart and mine were one, however briefly... Such suffering you have endured." I closed my eyes, briefly allowing myself a moment of remorse for all those lives lost during this quest. A minute of regret for each twili we killed to get here. Though they were monsters now, they had once been people. People I was responsible for, yet my powers had killed hundreds of them that Zant had thrown in our path. She stepped forward as if to say something more but suddenly I could sense the Triforce of Power once again.

Ganon's dark essence was reforming once again. He was weak, now was my chance to crush him entirely. The explosion that would come from pitting my ancestors powers against his would be too much for any mortal form to handle. I invoked the Fused Shadows, they began to circle me lazily. Link seemed to realize my plan just before I pulled on my deep magic reserves, he reached for me as I sent them to Hyrule Field. The Fused Shadow suddenly snapped together over my impish form. The intense power surged through me and I released any hold over my physical form. My tangible body spread out in many arms.

Even as Ganon began to form his physical body I rose in the air quickly. Without much thought I formed a glowing spear of light, focusing all of the magic contained in the ancient relic of my forefathers at the tip of this spear I dove at Ganondorf, Prince of Darkness. He threw all of his Power against my Shadow magic. The opposing forces pushed against each other until finally I could feel the Fused Shadow cracking. I threw the last bits of magic I had at him, though all it did was make the ethereal form flinch. I had not expecting this much magic to still reside within the Dark Lord, his hold on Power was strong, no wonder he was the Goddesses' chosen. With one final cry I released the last bit of the shadow magic to pull the castle down on top of Ganon. Without even a destination in mind I used my own magic reserves to warp out from under the now falling stones.

We appeared out in the sunlit Hyrule field, the day was almost done the sun setting in the dusky twilight. Link and I looked around in confusion then finally our eyes locked and we knew all we could do was await the outcome of Midna's decision. A loud crack emanated from within the bowels of my desecrated castle. Then a gigantic crackle of magic lit up the building before it suddenly imploded. I really hoped the destruction was a part of Midna's plan. Suddenly there on the hill stood a demonic horse, its rider was none other than the prince of darkness himself, Ganondorf. A cloud of dark smoke billowed from the destroyed castle behind him.

I couldn't help but let out a yelp of defiance as I noted Midna's headpiece, part of the Fused Shadows, in Ganon's raised hand. His horse reared up in challenge as he snapped the artifact into pieces with one fist. He raised his sword once again and charged. Link readied himself for battle but I knew we stood no chance without something more to fight this beast of a man with. Though I knew not what words I wished to speak I opened my mouth and let the prayer flow.

"Spirits of the Light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world..." Ganondorf was closing in, but I knew the Gods would not fail us now. "In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil." Just as Ganondorf was upon us a bright light surrounded Hyrule's heroes and whisked us away to an ethereal plane.

The light that Link had spent hours collecting for the spirits now flooded towards me. The powers of the guardians of this land surged through me as I formed the energy into thin elegant arrows. The Arrows of Light, with these Hyrule would be saved. "Chosen Hero." I called to Link. His light blue eyes showing the pain and confusion he felt without his partner here, yet determination shone even more brightly than despair. I imagine my eyes must have looked quite the same. "Lend us the last of your power!" I stepped back with my hand to my chest in plea and bowed to the chosen Hero. As I raised my head his arm reached out in answer to my plea. I grasped his gloved hand tightly as a rip between planes opened to let us back into the land of Hyrule.

As Link settled into the saddle in front of me I clasp his bow tightly. The Light arrows strapped to my back sung with anticipation as I pulled one from the quiver. Link charge towards our enemy, his horse moving with absolute grace. I crouched behind Link, terrified I was going to fall off the horse I raised my body slightly. Link dodged a slash from the dark prince, which threw me off balance for a moment. I regained balance and aimed my weapon. The shinning arrow flew true and hit its mark squarely between the shoulder blades. Link lowered his blade and charged Ganon. As we passed; the hero sliced deeply into his adversary with a well timed spin attack. As we rounded for another pass the dark king regained movement and began to race away.

We stayed just behind him. I raised myself once again and let an arrow fly, it missed by inches as our foe dodged to the right. I notched another arrow and aimed again, this time the aim was true. Light energy coursed through Ganon, paralyzing him against his horse. Link urged the horse faster as he raised his sword high. He got in at least a dozen slices before our foe regained control and turned sharply to the left, causing my next arrow to miss by a significant distance. I gripped the saddle hard as we banked left after our opponent. I raised my arms and let an arrow fly, it hit him and sent him careening out of control as Link slashed at his exposed body once again. The arrow's spell released him and he flopped about in his saddle before both the Dark Lord and his horse went sliding across the dirt.

Not surprisingly, Ganon was standing by the time the cloud of dust had dissipated around him. The Dark lord expressed his desire to blot out the light of this world as he closed in on Link. I urged the horse forward to help just as a magical barrier was erected around the two holders of the Triforce leaving the bearer of wisdom locked out of the final duel. Link unsheathed the master sword, it gleamed its brilliance in the twilight. Link dodged the charging demon, his jump to his right set the hero up for a perfect slash to the Dark Lord's weak spot. The glowing white wound reflected his past and future failings. Ganon leapt in the air to land behind the Hero, Link in turn somersaulted through the air to miss the heavy blow that landed where he had been standing moments before. Link dove forward then again to the right, bringing his sword up to stab at the glowing wound in the center of his adversaries chest. Ganon knocked the hero back with a vicious blow. Link recovered quickly and leapt at his foe again.

Their swords crossed evenly, the battle suddenly becoming one of pure strength. I was sure Ganon would push link back but was thoroughly surprised when the green clad hero pushed back his larger and stronger foe, while the Dark Lord was still off balance Link began to hack at his exposed chest. Ganon sent a heavy kick at Link who flew back with the force of the blow. With a scream of hatred Link charged again, jumping to the left and rolling all the way around the Prince of Darkness until he was once again standing on Ganon's undefended left side. He stabbed his blade deep into his foes and pulled it out with a grunt of exertion. Link dodged a slice of his foes blade and hacked again. Ganon stumbled back, Link charged a short spin attack and released it just before his foe regain his footing. The Dark Lord stumbled again, this time landing on his back. Before Ganondorf had a chance to recover the holder of Courage flipped through the air over his opponent and landed over him, the master sword planted though the glowing wound and deep into the earth below. Somehow he managed to sit up with the surely fatal wound.

"Do not think this ends here..." The pain clear in his features as he struggle to speak. "The History of Light and Shadow shall be written in blood!" He growled his words. I felt the Triforce of Power leave his being. Though he still clung to life. As if some other magic was feeding him. Suddenly I remembered Zant, Dark wasn't his only connection to Twili magic. I saw the laughter finally drain from Ganondorf's gaze. True shock set in for just a moment before the light began to fade from his eyes.

They thought they could kill me, even without the Din's Power I still clung to life. The dark magic of the Shadows protecting me from the burning blade in my abdomen. Zant you pathetic creature, thank you for being the only one left. Even as I thought this I was suddenly aware that even Zant had been plotting against me. In my moment of weakness when I needed his power the ungrateful brat snapped his own neck. At least he knew he had no life without me, though now I too had no life without his shadowy powers. His soul passed beyond the gates of heaven and my connection was shattered. My soul ripped from my flesh, pulling itself closer to the accursed blade sticking from my chest.

It was the end, I gave one last look to my foes. The holders of Wisdom and Courage. It could have been so beautiful if only she had not destroyed my plan. I was supposed to have Dark by my side for this fight, Dark my son, I wanted to give you Power. When the Hero came I was going to destroy him and rip the Goddesses gift from his flesh and give it to his dark counterpart. It was perfect. The cycle would have been changed forever, it would have been so wonderful. Dark why did you let her take you from me.

I should have told him everything, then he would have never left my side. How could I make such a stupid mistake a second time? I will do better next time I promise, I learned my lesson. Next time I won't rely on anyone to help me, no matter how loyal the servant, how gorgeous the lover, how splendid the boy could be. None would ever be there in the end only me and my Power. I felt the spark of magic on my wrist as I slipped into the darkness once again. Din would never leave me, no one appreciated her power quite so well, no one loved her as deeply as I. Together in the void I was banished to, Din only your power is ever to be trusted.

I watched from my vantage point, Link won. As Ganon stood I felt my adversary Zant finally die. Ganon slowly died in the background and the Hero and Princess looked up to my position, but they did not see me yet. I looked up to see the spirits and feel their burning rays of light. I shuddered as they reached down towards me, what had I done? Was this my unjust end? Instead of a crushing death I felt a great restriction on my magic release. My true form was once again my own. "Thank you" I whispered to the spirits as they melted into the last rays of light.

Link was already rushing up the hill, I rose as he reached me. The hero stopped, dumbfounded by what he saw. "What? Say something!" I demanded after a few moments of awkward silence. "Am I so beautiful you have no words left?" I asked the question in jest but he just stood stared, and finally smiled in agreement.

**A/N -**

**so that about wraps it up. we have a few scenes left, a bit of a conclusion for the next and final chapter. I kinda want to do a sequel, but it will be very angsty, and will deviate from the games much more. **

**um i took a bit of a break since the first edit, went over it again and here you are lovely readers. I hope you liked it. I am not exactly sure what i want to do with the next chapt honestly, its been a while. ill figure it out. tell me how you liked it, reviews are my inspiration, and sure as hell help me update this thing quicker.**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been nearly a day since the defeat of Prince of Darkness, Ganondorf. Hyrule was in pieces, Princess Zelda and what was left of her father's cabinet currently argued over the best way to rebuild the country, the princess defending her people's safety. The pompous old men felt it would be proper to rebuild the castle before any work on the town, let alone the countryside began. Zelda argued that anyone in the castle was already dead and they needed to focus on keeping as many people alive through this next winter, and not just the townsfolk of Castle Town but everyone who fell under the rightful ruler of Hyrule's Protection. It would be hard considering most of the growing season had been spent adrift in artificial twilight.

Much of the year's harvest was ruined by the months spent in twilight. Though he had noticed on his trip back to Ordon this morning that the pumpkins were producing well, as usual. The children were currently being carted to Ordon and rumor has it the humans of Kakariko may abandon it during the harsh winter to wait out the deadly cold, till they could rebuild their town in the spring, sheltering that many would just about max out Ordon's supplies. If winter was harsh they would have to hunt. I sighed deeply knowing it would not take long before he was quite tired of pumpkin, and returned to his fatigue inducing work.

Link planted his feet on the ground and his hands against the large stone's rough side and pushed with all his strength, it began to feel like like it wouldn't budge when a sudden flash of strength rushed through his body from his right hand. It gave the Hero the strength to move the large block. Steadily he pushed the large rock across the clearing. That was the final one for that wall. He stepped back and admired the now mostly finished pattern of rocks, shaped in a rectangle. The hero was creating a wall of rock to protect from the elements. There was only one of the shorter walls to go, leaving one empty space for a door. The rectangle blocks he was working with were roughly twice his height and were in the shape of a square. He lined up as many as he needed and created decently airtight walls. Soon he would have to take Epona and his makeshift cart and go collecting from the rubble of the castle again.

While the rest of them bickered on how to rebuild and what to rebuild, he had begun to build sheltered counsel room so he could stop listening to the few royal administrator left complain about impeding the princess's plan with petty arguments outside in the sun, they would much rather make it hard for the new queen in the shade and protection of a building. Mostly though Link just wanted to point out how useless arguing about it was, if each of them just picked up a rock and moved it they would be far more help then what they were doing currently, working hard at their "jobs". The Hero rolled his eyes and gestured for Midna to slip into his shadow from the larger one under a tree. She mumbled a complaint but followed him willingly.

Link led Epona, the majestic horse pulled a large makeshift cart Link had scraped together after getting back from his visit home, about midday today. When they got to the castle Midna stepped out of Link's shadow. "Minda!" He exclaimed his voice giving of an unfamiliar tone of nervousness for the Hero of Twilight. He glanced back at the sun then stared at her in confusion.

"It almost sunset, plus I am much more resistant to your "sun" with my true form." As she spoke she gestured to her lengthy, gorgeous body. The Hero tried to sneak a side-long glance at her sleek form but she stared at him until finally their eyes locked, then she smiled devilishly at him. The blonde warrior looked away in embarrassment. "I told you I was prettier usually, but you just insisted that I had no need for more beauty, even in that...unique... form you still saw me as something to be stared at." The Hero's courage may have kept him standing despite his now wobbling legs, but it did not give him the words to form a response. "I did not say I minded, in fact thank you, without your kind words I think my time spent in an imp's form would have lacked much of its joy. " Link noted that though she spoke her mind in her same forward way her words were now far more delicate and refined then during the months of their journey. Midna turned and change her focus from the Hero of Twilight to a large almost immovable rock that once was a wall in the Hylian Castle.

With a wave of her hand and a single focused thought the the rock was on the makeshift wagon. Another wave of her hand and another lay gently on top of it, Link began to guide epona back to a nearby clearing where the temporary castle camp was located. The beautiful Twilit Princess then began to transfer the the massive blocks into the shadows. The blocks seemed to disappear from the World of Light, appearing as only a dark stain on the ground as if they were still there. The maiden then twisted herself and ducked into the nether world of shadows. The world lost its color and she could only distinctly see anything within a shadow, because of the long shadows during the Light World's natural twilight Midna could use her people's magic to quickly travel with the heavy blocks to Link's building site. She leapt through blank patches in her world as she leap between the long deep shadows.

Just as Link arrived he saw a shadow flick by and pinpointed Midna as she dove from a tree's shadow to his own and the to one belonging to a newly built wall. Suddenly there was a pile of rocks and a very happy looking Twilit Princess lounging over the them. He took a moment to enjoy the site as she lay across the large rock, her tall shapely body draping in mock exhaustion. Link unhitched Epona quickly and ran to push at the blocks below Midna, she leapt up as he rocked the stone. "Link!" she squealed. He just continued to push the block and make his counsel room for the pompous oafs trying to tell the embodiment of their world's Wisdom how she should run her kingdom. She sighed and leapt down to move the last two blocks into position for Link, she teleported the two of them perfectly next to the one Link had just finished placing and sauntered off to join Zelda's defense at the impromptu council meeting.

"What I want to know is why she doesn't just teleport them all into place for me" The Hero mumbled to himself with a soft sigh. Whatever, this is better than listen to them bicker. The Hero watched her walk away for a moment longer before returning to his task. After this he would have to dig for wood and round up a couple carpenters to help him with the roof, hmmm maybe Midna could make chairs and a table out of some more stone blocks? It would be easy, he would ask her later.

-LoZ-

The moon rose over a near silent Hyrule. Most were exhausted from the day's labours. Though Zelda was extremely tired of having someone disagree with her every statement, she could not find sleep and her muscles did not ache. She missed her training with Dark. She followed a rocky path out into the darkness of Hyrule field. Following markers she barely remember she arrived at the cave, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She felt at the satchel, hands running over the various potion bottles and a set of supplies for a proper blessing for a Hero of Hyrule. With a final glance to the world she stepped into the utter darkness.

Something was wrong, it was a small cave, the glow of the spell should still illuminate the cavern. She called on her magic and the Triforce on her hand shone brightly. The cave was completely empty. She had not returned since Dark had... they had defeated Ganondorf. When she left there would have still been a satchel with supplies, extra clothes, not to mention Dark and his sword, even the empty potion bottle was missing from the small damp cavern. What happened, who had desecrated this place? Who had taken Dark from her!

She began to laugh at herself. Who took Dark from this world? There was no one to blame for that but spell she cast, the power she held had torn his flesh from his soul without something to protect it, such as her sliver of soul that had once been Midna's protector. Zelda's soul was once again whole, her plan had been to see if she could use that sliver again to some how save her lost love. She didn't know how she would do it but unlike conventional magic the power that came from the Goddesses was sporadic and much like prayers that were swiftly answered. Such as on the battlefield when she had called upon the power and shaped them into arrows, she did not know what she was doing she simply followed her Wisdom and let it guide her through the steps. Her plan would have worked, it will work if she can just find Dark. He had saved us all did he not deserve a better reward? She fell to the ground in despair and wallowed in the self loathing she found there. After a long moment of horrible contemplation and self damnation she reminded herself that though Dark was not there he may well be enjoying a rich reward in a world beyond this.

She thought back to a day that almost seemed happier than this one. _In the castle she sat on Dark's bed late in the night. They both lay with books, surrounded by a sea of candles. "I do not know what will happen to me when I die, I do not know what I am, A shadow? A monster? Ganondorf claims to be my father yet I know he birthed me in no natural manner. What am I then? If our plan does succeed what will I do then? Above all these questions is something I will never know until that time? Will I be sent to heaven for this final redemption, will my sins let me burn in my own hate for eternity or will I simply decay in the ground and cease to exist. I mean I truly hope there is a reward and punishment for our actions in this world. But what proof do I have, in fact Ganon is proof that a cruell greedy man can follow his whims and continue to hold the goddess's favor. He is proof against any swords of justice. I am sorry, but you asked me what I was thinking..." He had spoke softly, his voice music to her elfish ears._

"I think of this often now, before I had no choice in the moral of my existence, I was a tool. Now I can choose to live, well, for the first time I can see hope for my poor lost soul. Thank you." Zelda quoted her lover's words aloud to the near empty room. The memory of his voice bringing her down to a place of gut-wrenching despair. No matter how happy Dark was, now she would still have to survive many years on this earth without him. Tears flowed untouched down her soft cheeks. A rustled sounded at the cave's entrance.

"Zelda?" It was Midna, her soft voice spoke with its strange accent. "Who was he? What happened? Before Zelda could begin to explain she broke down further a steady flow of tears joined by light convulsions and the occasional sob. Midna stepped forward and hugged the young woman, her questions could be answered when the Princess of Hyrule was ready. She held one arm against Zelda's lower back and another firmly embraced the smaller princess's upper back. Midna felt much empathy for the other woman as she gently cried for a lost love.

After a few moments to collect herself Zelda quietly asked Midna to follow her. Leaving the cave did little to affect the light they had to see by. They walked in silence for a just under a minute when the bearer of Wisdom chose to speak. "He looked exactly like the Hero. The resemblance was uncanny. I dont know why or how Ganon found him but his powers are remarkable." She stopped, trying to find the words to explain Dark. Then she struck an idea. "Midna hold still, I want to try something."

"What? Okay, what are you gunna d-" The orange haired princess suddenly falling quiet as Zelda closed her eyes and reached out to Midna's mind.

"_I cannot find the words._" Zelda whispered silently in her companion's mind. A sudden barrage of images flashed sequentially from Zelda to Midna. The sharing process was was a combination of how she could connect with Dark and the soul sharing connection she already had experienced with Midna, Zelda manipulated her magic to tell her and her lover's story of sacrifice to Midna with a series of images with an imprint of emotion.

She showed the first fight with Dark, the first time he saved her life, then the second. She showed them researching and planning against his former master, she told Midna of the bonds Ganondorf had made to his most powerful servants. Zelda shared their first kiss, the battle on the ramparts, the escape, his reaction to the sun. She got to the cave and was once again drawing her overlapping circles around and over Dark. The stones were set in place, she spoke her words, and again Dark died. This time only a single tear fell from Zelda's long lashed eyes. She had replayed every moment in a never ending loop since the moment she closed his deep red eyes for the last time.

"Zelda, Thank you." Midna said quietly after taking a moment to absorb what had happened."I do not know if even Link could have challenged Ganondorf if he had been any stronger than he was. What you and Dark accomplished was amazing, though I cannot say it was worth the price. I would have loved to meet the man that so thoroughly undermined Ganondorf's power, I would also enjoyed meeting the man that captured your heart so unconventionally" Midna looked off into the distance as she thought of her own Hero for a moment.

"I do not know who captured who, I might easily have been the prey. At one point I prayed each night for my freedom, now I would be glad to be back in the Dark Lord's clutches if it mean Dark would be there to protect me. I just wish there were some way to save him, I was going to try but I cannot even find his body, someone took it." she glared back at the cave as a firey vengence flared within her, may the Gods have mercy on the whoever took him because if Zelda found them she would not.

"Wait Zelda thats it, you can wish him back. Isn't that why Ganondorf was trying to reunite the Goddesses' powers, to make a wish come true?" Midna smiled at her own ingenious idea.

"I couldn't. How could I?" Zelda mumbled as she thought of the option. I mean physically she could but morally isnt that what she just spent almost five months trying to stop? I mean i guess her wish would be morally acceptable compared to whatever ganondorf would have wished for, but it still felt wrong. It was to save someone though, not for herself, did that make it okay. She knew she shouldn't but her every muscles ached to have Dark alive once again

"It will be easy we already have you and Link, Ganon most likely still holds Power, it may be with the sword with his soul, or perhaps trapped within his body. We might just have to make you both touch the sword. It might be more complicated than that admittedly, but isnt it worth a shot?" Midna pushed the other princess, knowing that in Zelda's heart she wanted to do this. Finally Zelda nodded in agreement and Midna quickly teleported them to the castle ruins to find Link who was probably still fidgeting with those damn rocks, trying to make a perfect little house for those horrid councilmen to argue with the distraught Princess of Hyrule.

A/N

Hey guys so summer is here now, plus i graduated high school and stuff so i will have some more free time for a bit. I am almost done, there will be a 13th chapter and then i will get started on a continuation for sure. It will be readable by people who haven't read this but will also be a continuation. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I would love to here from you all. I would have to say thank you to all of you who alert or favorite, but the fuzzy feeling from that is far out weighted by the overwhelming joy of a review.

Anyways Adios, thank for the reviews. And we are almost done, yay!


End file.
